PECADOS
by InoAsakura
Summary: Entren a leer no se arrepentirán...
1. Chapter 1

_**PECADOS**_

-¿Qué les parece la idea entonces?-preguntó sonriendo el rubio hiperactivo del grupo.

-Me agrada la idea, después de todo es nuestro último año juntos- apuntó la rubia ojiazul sonriendo de la misma manera que el rubio anterior.

-Sí, Naruto e Ino tienen razón, después entraremos a la Universidad y cada quien tomará un camino diferente-inquirió Sakura la mejor amiga pelirosada y ojiverde de Ino.

-Hmp-ese monosílabo tan característico de Sasuke, el pelinegro serio del grupo, que quería decir que estaba de acuerdo.

-Muy bien entonces al finalizar el curso iremos de excursión al bosque de Konoha-afirmó Kiba, un castaño casi tan hiperactivo como el rubio.

-Me parece..bien-aceptó la ojiperla llamada Hinata, la más tímida del grupo.

-Esta misma tarde hay que comentarles a nuestros padres sobre el asunto para tener claro cuándo y cómo nos iremos-comentó Ino y todos asintieron.

-¡Oh vamos papá, irán todos mis amigos y yo también quiero ir, será como nuestra despedida!-rogaba la ojiazul a su padre quien se mostraba renuente a aceptar, era muy conocido lo sobreprotector que era Inoichi Yamanaka con su única hija, con su princesa.

-Claro papi, me portare bien-la pelirosa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kizashi Haruno, sabía bien que con su padre no habría problema, él jamás le negaba nada, aunque Mebuki su madre no estuviera muy de acuerdo terminaba aceptando porque hasta el momento su hija jamás les había fallado.

-¡Pero escúchame bien Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki cuidadito haces alguna tontería mientras estás sólo con tus amigos porque me vas a conocer!-advertía la pelirroja Kushina Uzumaki madre del rubio hiperactivo, mientras el menor sólo asentía aterrado, después de todo desobedecer a su madre jamás sería una opción, mientras tanto Minato Namikaze negaba tranquilamente con la cabeza, esas escenas eran normales en su hogar, así que sólo le causaban gracia.

-No me agrada esa idea Hinata, me preocupa que algo les pase por allá solos-se negaba a aceptar Hiashi Hyuga, padre de la ojiperla.

-Está bien papá, déjala ir, pero dile que me lleve-intercedió por su hermana mayor la pequeña de los Hyuga, justo cuando Hinata estaba a punto de aceptar la negativa de su padre.

-Bien pero irán ambas-las dos chicas asintieron contentas, sabían la debilidad de su padre por la menor, cuando Hanabi pedía algo, era casi imposible para Hiashi negarse.

-Itachi los acompañará, tantos jóvenes juntos y sin supervisión no creo que traiga nada bueno-sentenció Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Sasuke, el pequeño pelinegro torció los labios pero al final aceptó, después de todo que su hermano mayor asistiera no le disgustaba tanto.

-Muy bien..-el castaño no podía creer que su madre aceptara tan fácilmente-pero Hana irá con ustedes-por supuesto no se podía esperar menos de Tsume Inuzuka, madre de Kiba, la mencionada sólo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no se veía cuidando a un montón de mocosos, pero sabía que si no aceptaba su madre no dejaría ir a su pequeño hermano y tampoco quería que se perdiera de esa salida, sabía lo que era despedirse de los compañeros con los que tantas cosas se habían vivido, ambos castaños aceptaron sin rechistar.

-¿Y bien..?, a mí me obligaran a ir con Hana-preguntó Kiba en el grupo de WhatsApp que habían formado.

-Mi padre aceptó, pero quiere que vaya conmigo Hanabi-respondió Hinata.

-También a mí me pusieron como condición que Itachi fuera con nosotros-comentó Sasuke.

-Yo no tuve problema, mi padre aceptó de inmediato-escribió Sakura.

-Después de toda una tarde de regaños y advertencias mi madre aceptó-se medio quejó el rubio.

-Noooo a mí mi padre no quiere dejarme ir, aunque si le digo que irán Itachi y Hana tal vez se lo piense un poco, esperen iré a decirle...-después de unos diez minutos de esperar respuesta por parte de la ojiazul-sí, dijo que sí, pero que les advirtiera a todos mis amigos "hombres" que no se atrevieran a tocar a su princesa o si no les cortara el...ya saben jajaja-todos contestaron con risas, aunque sabían que era muy probable que esa amenaza no fuera totalmente broma.

-Bueno el segundo día después de la fiesta de fin de curso nos iremos, mañana haremos una lista con lo que llevaremos y también nos dividiremos las cosas para no cargar tanto, ustedes propongan en que coches nos iremos-comentó la ojiverde.

-Si quieren las chicas nos podemos ir en el mío-propuso la rubia.

No tenía un auto precisamente grande, pero el de Hinata era aún más pequeño y Sakura aún no tenía uno, por lo que el suyo era la mejor opción, además las cosas de las cuatro y ellas, entrarían bien.

-Sasuke, tú e Itachi pueden irse conmigo en el mío, para que sus carros de lujo no vayan a dañarse jaja-sabía cuánto amaba el pelinegro su auto así que para qué arriesgarse a que se dañara.

-Supongo que yo me iré con Hana en el suyo-apuntó Kiba.

Todo estaba parcialmente arreglado, se irían el próximo fin de semana, todos estaban muy alegres, sin saber lo que les esperaba en ese lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PECADOS**_

-Ya estamos aquí-afirmó Hana, comenzando a bajar las cosas de su auto.

-Que bien acamparemos cerca del lago-comentó feliz la ojiazul.

-Bueno cerdita, como quedamos dormirás conmigo en la tienda de campaña que traje, Kiba dormirás con Naruto, Sasuke tú dormirás con Itachi, Hanabi dormirá contigo Hinata, Hana dormirá en la tienda más pequeña porque lo hará sola, ¿todos de acuerdo?-todos asintieron después de que Sakura terminara de hablar, pues ya era algo que se había acordado.

-Ya que todo quedó listo deberíamos ir a darnos un chapuzón ¿no creen?-sugirió la Hyuga menor.

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo Hanabi!-afirmó Sakura, todos fueron a colocarse sus trajes de baño, Naruto y Kiba corrieron a lanzarse al lago, los pelinegros se metieron tranquilamente, como era de esperarse de ellos, Hanabi, Ino y Sakura se aventaron después de los dos hiperactivos, mientras Hana y Hinata entraron menos escandalosas.

-Vaya el agua está perfecta-comentó la ojiazul después de salir del agua.

Miro hacia donde estaban los tranquilos del grupo, miró de reojo a la pelirosa y a la ojiperla menor, indicándoles que tenían que hacer algo con esos aburridos, las tres nadaron hacia ellos, la ojiverde jaló a Hana para que se animara a nadar con ellas y Hanabi hizo lo mismo con Hinata, la rubia fue tras los Uchiha haciendo lo mismo con un poco más de trabajo, pues eran más pesados y más difíciles de jalar, al final ambos cedieron y comenzaron a nadar con los demás, después de un rato organizaban luchas, Ino subió sobre los hombros de Kiba y Sakura sobre los de Naruto, comenzando a forcejear, hasta que el equipo de la Yamanaka y el Inuzuka derrotó al otro, después fue turno de Hanabi subiendo sobre Sasuke y Hana sobre Itachi, ganando el primero, conforme pasó el tiempo los primeros encargados en preparar la cena salieron del agua, siendo Kiba, Hana, Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke, los dos rubios y la castaña seguían divirtiéndose en el agua.

-¡Vamos Itachi no seas aburrido como tu hermano, diviértete con nosotros!-animó el rubio, el pelinegro sólo sonrió y aceptó al final.

Iniciaron competencias para ver quién era más rápido, aunque no podrían saber quién lo era, pues se hacían bromas y jugaban sucio, jalando del tobillo al que iba más adelantado, empujando hacia abajo al contrincante y subiéndose en el otro para que así realmente no hubiera un ganador.

-Son unos tramposos-se quejó la castaña fingiendo estar indignada.

-Vaya que lo son-aceptó el pelinegro, adoptando la misma actitud que la joven.

-Mmm comienza a oler delicioso, creo que iré adelantándome a ver que me encuentro jeje-sin decir más el rubio salió del lago.

-Bueno quedamos tres-apuntó la castaña-¿qué les parece si vemos quien aguanta más bajo el agua?-los otros dos aceptaron y comenzaron a jugar quedando ganador el Uchiha.

-¡Ya está la cena vengan antes de que se enfríe o se los coma un pescado a ustedes jajaja!-bromeó la Inuzuka.

Los tres comenzaron a nadar hacia la orilla pues estaban un poco alejados de ella, el pelinegro y la castaña se le adelantaron a la rubia, pero el grito de ella los hizo regresar sus miradas atrás, sorprendiéndose de no verla, Hanabi comenzó a reír y le gritaba a la ojiazul que ya dejara de jugar, pero al no verla aparecer en un rato comenzaron a preocuparse y el chico nadó por debajo del agua para buscarla, logró encontrarla y la tomó del brazo jalándola y luego la tomó de la cintura y nadó hacia la orilla con ella, la colocó ya en tierra firme, se encontraba inconsciente, así que aplicó los primeros auxilios provocando que despertara y tosiera agua.

-Nos metiste un susto Ino-fue lo primero que dijo el Uchiha mayor, mirándola preocupado.

-No, no entiendo, no entiendo que pasó...-la rubia respiraba agitada, ella sabía nadar, lo hacía bien, pero de repente había sentido que algo la tomaba del tobillo y tiraba de ella hacia el fondo del lago.

-Creímos que sólo bromeabas-dijo la Hyuga menor, igual de asustada que el Uchiha.

-¿Qué te pasó en el tobillo?-preguntó el pelinegro aun preocupado, la rubia miró lo que él señalaba, junto las cejas, podía percibirse una marca rojiza, como si algo la hubiera lastimado, negó con la cabeza, indicando que no sabía por qué tenía eso, el pelinegro la ayudó a ponerse de pie-te ayudaré a llegar hasta el campamento, no quiero que vayas a lastimarte, supongo que algo se enredó en tu tobillo y fue lo que provocó que te hundieras, llegando ahí te pondré una venda para que no empeore, supongo que para mañana estarás bien-la rubia asintió y se recargo en él pasando el brazo por su cuello y el Uchiha la rodeó de la cintura cargando un poco con su peso, así sólo hacia fuerza con uno de sus pies y comenzaron a caminar, mientras Hanabi la tomaba de la mano para que también se apoyara en ella, lentamente llegaron y contaron lo sucedido, provocando algunos comentarios preocupados y luego realizaron bromas sobre lo acontecido.

Ino no entendía que había sucedido la tarde anterior, no admitiría que claramente sintió que algo la había tomado del tobillo y había jalado para llevarla al fondo, en lo posible intentó mantenerse tranquila, tratando de no tocar mucho el tema, argumentó no estar segura de cómo pasaron las cosas.

-¿Qué tal sigues?-la rubia dio un pequeño salto al estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, miró a Itachi y sonrió un poco más relajada.

-Mejor..-el pelinegro miró el tobillo que aún permanecía vendado-ya no me duele, decidí dejarlo reposar un día más, por ello tampoco he entrado al agua-se felicitó por ser tan buena mentirosa, decidió dejar las vendas porque aún tenía una marca rojiza en el tobillo que podía distinguirse como si alguien hubiera apretado esa zona, la silueta de dedos podían reconocerse poniendo algo de atención y hasta que se recuperara del susto no entraría para nada al lago, ni aunque le pagaran lo haría en un buen tiempo.

-Eso fue lo mejor, para que te puedas recuperar bien-la chica asintió y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, permanecía recostada sobre una toalla disfrutando del sol.

-¿Por qué no entras tú?, deberías agradecer que si puedes hacerlo-comentó la Yamanaka cerrando los ojos, dejando que una ligera brisa acariciara su rostro.

-Brindo solidaridad-respondió encogiéndose de hombros y ella sonrió agradecida.

La tarde pasó tranquila, sin ningún incidente, a los que les tocaba cocinar lo hicieron tranquilos, disfrutando de una buena conversación cargada con algunas bromas.

-¡Tengo que ir a mi arbolito!-expresó ansioso Naruto, levantándose agarrando su entrepierna, con cara de urgencia.

-¡Eres un cerdo!-sentenció molesta la pelirosa lanzándole su cuchara, dándole en el hombro, el chico se quejó pero no dijo nada, era urgente ir a descargar su vejiga.

Caminó hasta esconderse tras unos arbustos, trato de no alejarse porque sabía que fácilmente podría perderse, bajó un poco la bermuda que usaba al igual que su bóxer y soltó un suspiro al terminar de orinar, se acomodó la ropa y dio un respingo al escuchar algo detrás de él, miró en dirección de dónde provenía el ruido pero no vio nada, respiró profundo, no era un secreto que las cosas de miedo no eran precisamente sus favoritas, camino hacia donde estaba el campamento sintiendo que era observado, su respiración se volvió entrecortada, sentía los vellos de su nuca erizarse, era una sensación extraña, jamás se había sentido así, caminó más rápido hasta casi trotar, llegó un poco agitado con sus amigos, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y luego el comentario de Kiba lo hizo volver a la realidad:

-¡Vaya soquete sí que tardaste, no quiero imaginarme como haz dañado este pobre bosque!-el rubio lo miró sin entender-te fuiste casi una hora, las chicas comenzaban a preocuparse por ti-Naruto enarcó una ceja, calculaba haberse tardado poco más de diez minutos, miró a Sasuke, él jamás le mentiría, nunca participaría en una broma de sus compañeros, le resultaba demasiado fastidioso e infantil, pero se topó con los ojos negros de su mejor amigo indicándole que no le mentían, que de verdad había demorado en regresar.

-Me aleje más de la cuenta y me costó regresar..-mintió, ¿cómo decirles que sintió algo extraño y que lo que a él le parecieron unos pocos minutos en realidad fue casi una hora?, no, sin duda mejor que lo tomaran como un tonto que se perdió a que creyeran que estaba loco, después de hacerle unas bromas más al tema quedó por la paz.

La ojiazul miraba lo que sería el techo de su tienda que compartía con Sakura, de nuevo no podía dormir, lo que había pasado en el lago no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, además estaba lo sucedido con su amigo rubio, sabía que había mentido, podía ser un tonto a veces, incluso en otro momento le hubiera creído que se había perdido, pero pudo identificar el miedo que sus ojos demostraban, algo le había pasado, quizás algo igual de extraño como a ella. Naruto se encontraba igual a la rubia, no entendía como había pasado tanto tiempo si al alejarse dio si acaso unos cuantos pasos, pero era verdad que al regresar sintió tardar más de lo debido, quizás si se había perdido y sólo no se dio cuenta, aunque algo con esa conclusión no le parecía satisfactorio; ambos se encontraban concentrados en sus pensamientos hasta que empezaron a oír sollozos acompañados de uno que otro quejido, después la voz suave y baja de Hinata los hizo saber que lo que estaba pasando estaba sucediendo en su tienda, no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron para ofrecerle ayuda a alguna de las Hyuga si era necesario, Ino miró a Naruto unos segundos cuando se toparon en la entrada de la tienda de las ojiperlas, al parecer ninguno se encontraba dormido cuando comenzó el sonido, la rubia no dijo nada, ni él tampoco, algo extraño en ambos, simplemente ella abrió el cierre y entro a la tienda, lo que se encontró la dejó sin palabras..

-Hanabi...-susurraba la mayor de las hermanas, intentando despertar a la pequeña.

-No...no...aléjate...no...no...no..no me toques...no...por favor...-la muchacha castaña se retorcía, su expresión era de terror.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el Uzumaki en la entrada, tres personas adentro eran demasiadas como para dejar espacio para una cuarta.

-Naruto, ve por Sakura-pidió la ojiazul sin dejar de mirar a Hanabi, el chico entendió que era urgente por la voz que había utilizado su amiga, así que corrió por la pelirosa.

-Tranquila Hinata, déjame intentarlo-le pidió a su amiga pues comenzaba a verse desesperada y eso no ayudaría a la menor, la rubia se acercó y comenzó a moverla un poco-Hanabi..despierta...es un sueño solamente-la castaña siguió retorciéndose.

-No..no...no me hagas daño...por favor...por...favor...no me toques...¡nooooooo!-la chica se retorció y entreabrió los ojos, Ino creyó que comenzaba a despertar, pero estaba completamente equivocada-aléjate..-susurró la joven-vete..-volvió a decir muy bajo, la Yamanaka la miró un poco asustada, esa mirada no era normal en ella, de pronto los ojos fueron hacia arriba dejándolos totalmente blancos, eso aterró a la rubia y sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que llevaba, intentó calmarse, justo en ese momento entro la Haruno.

-Ino, necesito que me ayudes y sostengas sus manos, para que no vaya a dañarse, yo intentare despertarla lentamente-la ojiazul asintió, su amiga estudiaría para doctora, igual que ella y sabía primeros auxilios, al parecer ambas habían pensado lo mismo y creyeron que solo se trataba de un episodio nocturno, algo fácil de tratar, sólo se tenía cuidado al tratar al paciente para no despertarlo de forma abrupta y pudiera causar un daño al cerebro, hicieron justo como la pelirosa dijo tomándola ella por la cabeza para hablarle y lograr despertarla mientras la Yamanaka la sostendría para que no se lastimara-Hanabi, despierta, es un sueño solamente-la rubia rodo los ojos, pues eso ya lo había intentado e hirió su ego el que su mejor amiga creyera que no lo había hecho ya y sólo recibió algo que pudo sentir como una amenaza, la castaña de nuevo se retorció, esta vez intentando que Ino la soltara, gruño molesta por no poder lograrlo, la rubia con dificultad la sostenía, tenía que admitir que para ser una niña y tan delgada tenía bastante fuerza-Hanabi, cálmate, no te haremos daño, queremos ayudarte-Haruno también luchaba por sostener su cabeza ya que al intentar que Ino la soltara movía todo su cuerpo y se le escapaba a Sakura.

-Déjame...-volvió a susurrar la menor-váyanse...-ambas chicas se miraron, ya no sólo era hacia una persona, al parecer la joven a pesar de seguir dormida sabía que había más personas, sus ojos seguían entrecerrados y blancos-déjenme en paz...-susurró para después comenzar a forcejear logrando darle un cabezazo a la pelirosa justo en el rostro mandándola hacia atrás quejándose por el dolor, arañó los brazos de la rubia, la cual siguió sin soltarla-¡te dije que me dejaras en paz!-le gritó en la cara, la Yamanaka la miró sorprendida, esta vez sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos pero aún eran blancos, debilitó el agarre lo que la castaña aprovechó para soltarse y golpearle el rostro con un puñetazo, al igual que su amiga cayó hacia atrás sintiendo como sangre salía de su boca.

-¡Hanabi!-gritó la Hyuga mayor al ver el comportamiento de su pequeña hermana, le aterró verla portarse de esa manera, sabía perfectamente que jamás lo haría, podría jurar que esa no era Hanabi.

-Hinata-le habló Naruto al tomarla de los hombros para impedirle que se acercará, él también conocía a la menor de los Hyuga y sabía que ese comportamiento no era propio de ella.

-Maldita sea..-maldijo la Yamanaka, sentía que le había aflojado al menos tres muelas-¡basta Hanabi, basta!-si por las buenas no funcionaba lo haría por las malas, al demonio nadie podría reprocharle nada, ni siquiera había entrado a la universidad así que no necesitaba tratar a la gente con profesionalismo, como pudo la tomo de los hombros y la obligó a verla o como pudiera decirse, después de todo esos ojos en blanco no le dejaban claro si la veía o no-¡despierta Hanabi, despierta maldita sea, despierta de una puta vez!-le gritó sacudiéndola fuertemente para hacerla reaccionar lo que al parecer funcionó pues sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y comenzó a calmarse, lentamente se desvaneció en los brazos de Ino, ésta la abrazó, lo que había pasado había sido demasiado para todos los presentes, les sorprendió demasiado que los demás no hubieran despertado con el escándalo, la Hyuga mayor se arrodilló para abrazar a su hermanita, lágrimas caían de sus ojos, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, Hanabi nunca había mostrado ese comportamiento, ni trastornos del sueño, así que no sabía ni que decir.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?-cuestionó el rubio después de un rato de silencio donde sólo se podían oír los sollozos de Hinata.

-Quisiera darte una explicación Naruto, pero ni yo se que pasó, ¿te encuentras bien Ino?-la ojiazul miró a su mejor amiga, la pelirosa se veía agitada, comenzaba a hincharse su pómulo izquierdo, muy seguramente por el cabezazo, sólo asintió, se sentía cansada, le dolía todo, no sólo el golpe que había recibido en la boca le había dolido, su labio se había partido y sangraba de él al igual que de su boca, esperaba tener su dentadura intacta, pero el forcejeo fue lo que más la debilitó.

-Hinata..¿quieres que nos quedemos a acompañarlas?-cuestionó la rubia mirando de reojo a las Hyuga.

-No..no Ino, no creo q..que sea necesario, si..s..si se ofrece a..al..algo las lla..lla..llama...re-su voz temblaba, no sólo se asustó por lo sucedido, se asustó porque a su hermana le pasara algo, la ojiazul y la ojiverde asintieron al igual que el muchacho, los tres regresaron a sus tiendas, aunque no tenía sentido, era obvio que no dormirían.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?-cuestionó la pelirosa una vez que se acostaron.

-No tengo idea Sakura, nunca había visto algo tan horrible en mi vida-respondió aún aturdida por lo anterior.

-Es que Ino...no parecía algún trastorno...-comentó intentando que no le temblara la voz, pero fue inevitable.

La rubia junto un poco las cejas, no sabía que decir, esa conclusión ella también la había obtenido-no lo sé Sakura, de verdad que no tengo idea-

La ojijade notó la seriedad en su amiga, eso no era común en ella, pocas veces se le podía ver así, normalmente intentaba sacarle el lado bueno a las cosas o intentaba por algún medio hacer olvidar el mal rato, pero esta vez parecía contrariada, quizás asustada-¿crees que debamos decirle a los demás?-

-No lo creo, aunque no se si Naruto o Hinata digan algo o quizás...-la rubia se quedó pensando en lo raro que fue que ninguno se hubiera despertado con el escándalo que armaron-Hanabi recuerde lo sucedido y decida hablar del tema, eso ya no lo podemos decidir nosotras-la pelirosa asintió.

-¿Quieres cambiar el tema?-la ojiazul tardo un rato en responder pero simplemente asintió, la ojijade desvió la conversación hacia un tema banal y sin sentido, sabía que ese episodio jamás podrían olvidarlo y que estaría en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo pero por el momento era mejor no pensar en ello, conversaron sobre distintos temas, quedándose en momentos en silencio, un silencio incómodo pero entendible, así continuaron hasta que amaneció.


	3. Chapter 3

_**PECADOS**_

Al amanecer los cuatro involucrados salieron de sus tiendas, no tenía caso seguir disimulando que dormían, sólo Hanabi había permanecido dormida, aunque a todos les urgía que despertara, necesitaban alguna respuesta y quizás ella podría dárselas.

-¿Entonces no comentaremos nada?-cuestionó el rubio, todas asintieron, después de un rato de dialogar si sería conveniente o no informar a los demás sobre lo sucedido con Hanabi decidieron que lo mejor era no hacerlo, no tenía caso-bien-

-Buenos días-saludo Itachi, que fue el primero en aparecer, seguido de Sasuke quien sólo levantó la mano en forma de saludo.

-¿Qué tal durmieron?-preguntó Hana al llegar donde ya estaban reunidos comiendo el desayuno, que las chicas y Naruto habían preparado al levantarse tan temprano, todos dijeron un escueto "bien", algunos no muy convencidos.

-¡Hey!-saludo Kiba aún soñoliento, sorprendiéndose de que Naruto se hubiera levantado antes que él.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?-preguntó Itachi provocando que las próximas doctoras y el rubio se tensaran al igual que la Hyuga mayor.

-¿A..a..a qué t..te refieres Ita..Itachi?-sólo Hinata fue capaz de responder, aunque fuera con otra pregunta.

-¿Me creen un tonto?-el pelinegro enarco una ceja y todos los involucrados en el episodio de la Hyuga menor lo vieron desconcertados, ¿si se había despertado por qué no fue a ayudar?-Naruto y Hinata tienen unas ojeras muy marcadas, Sakura tienes el pómulo izquierdo un poco hinchado e Ino tienes el labio partido y levemente hinchado también, sin mencionar los rasguños de tus brazos-los cuatro pudieron respirar con más tranquilidad, ya habían inventado una excusa para ello, los demás entonces notaron lo que el Uchiha mayor apuntaba, aunque el pelinegro menor también se había dado cuenta no quiso preguntar, después de todo ser chismoso nunca le había agradado.

-No es nada, hemos acabado peor-comentó la pelirosa riendo sin darle mucha importancia-en realidad esto sólo fue jugando, yo le pegue a Ino y ella a mí, aunque, creo que nos pasamos un poquito-

-Sí y esas escandalosas no nos dejaron dormir ni a Hinata ni a mí-se quejó el ojiazul todo justo como lo habían planeado.

-No creo que fueran tan escandalosas, a mí si me dejaron dormir-comentó el castaño.

-Eso es porque pareces una piedra cuando duermes y el mundo podría acabarse y tú no te darías cuenta-alegó Hana provocando que todos rieran menos su hermano.

-Buenos días-saludó sonriente como siempre la Hyuga menor, todos contestaron menos los cuatro que habían pasado la noche peleando con esa joven que parecía no recordar nada, ya que se veía tranquila, los cuatro se miraron entre sí y luego posaron su mirada en ella-¿saben si en la noche me atacó un oso?, me duele todo el cuerpo y tengo recuerdos borrosos de pelear con alguien o algo-

-Así es Hanabi y perdiste, Sakura te dio una paliza-comentó la rubia sacándose una mentira de la manga-al oír que discutíamos fuiste fastidiada a callarnos, pero te tocó un golpe que iba para mí, te enojaste mucho y le reclamaste a la frentona, pero creo que no te fue muy bien-todos parecieron creerse lo que la Yamanaka decía ya que comenzaron a comentar cosas graciosas y a burlarse de las tres chicas, incluso las tacharon de locas, si supieran lo que en realidad había pasado de verdad las tomarían de locas.

-¡Vaya si que me noqueaste Haruno, no recuerdo nada!-expresó la castaña convencida de lo que decía Ino.

El desayuno fue normal, a excepción de unas cuantas miradas que le dedicaron Ino, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata a Hanabi, incluso por momentos habían olvidado lo sucedido esa noche.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?-preguntó Hinata a su hermana.

-No, nada, ¿hice algo malo?-la mayor negó con la cabeza, quería sentirse mejor al saber que no recordaba nada de ese evento que al menos, para ella, había sido aterrador.

-Sasuke ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-el pelinegro miro a su mejor amigo haciéndole entender que tenía su atención-¿me acompañarías a hacer del baño?-el Uchiha enarcó una ceja sorprendido por esa petición, creía que sólo las mujeres iban acompañadas a hacer esas cosas, pero pudo ver la cara del rubio, realmente le estaba suplicando con la mirada y peor distinguía miedo en ella, así que asintió, ambos caminaron un poco lejos del campamento, Sasuke se detuvo un poco antes para que Naruto tuviera algo de privacidad y el rubio avanzó escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos, mientras lo esperaba comenzó a observar los árboles, no sabía en que más matar el tiempo, su vista divagaba entre un árbol y otro, cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir a una persona, dirigió su atención a ese punto y pudo vislumbrar a un niño pequeño, como de uno años, lo miraba fijamente, llevaba un sombrero de color blanco a rayas azules, vestido con una camiseta de color amarillo y una peto de color verde, su cabello negro y picudo, sus ojos también negros y tez blanquecina, el contraste de esos dos últimos rasgos hacían ver al niño muy pálido, comenzó a acercarse, quizás estaba perdido, pero el niño comenzó a correr alejándose de él-¡oh, vaya, ya me urgía!-el pelinegro miró a su amigo un tanto molesto, pues lo había asustado un poco, estaba tan concentrado en el niño que no se percató de la llegada del rubio, no dijo nada, quizás hubiera sido su imaginación y lo que menos quería sería ir en su búsqueda, alejarse del campamento y luego terminar perdido él, no, sin duda no era buena idea, si el niño necesitaba ayuda se la hubiera pedido, ahora era problema de sus padres o de aquél que estuviera a su cargo encontrarlo.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a caminar un poco por el bosque?-sugirió Hana.

-Creo que eso estaría bien, acabamos de comer y nos ayudaría a bajar la comida-añadió Kiba riendo un poco mientras sobaba su abdomen satisfecho de lo que había comido.

-Suena bien-se encogió de hombros Itachi.

Todos tomaron una mochila con lo necesario para la caminata, al frente iban Kiba y Hana, seguidos por las hermanas Hyuga, Sakura iba discutiendo sobre quien sabe que cosas con Naruto, Sasuke iba sólo y callado, lo pasado con el niño aún lo tenía distraído, ya que había sentido algo al verlo, como una especie de escalofrío, al final iban Itachi e Ino.

-¿Qué tal sigues?-le preguntó intentando hacer tema de conversación, pues la chica al igual que su hermano iba algo distraída, pero consideró más sencillo entablar conversación con ella que con el menor.

-Mejor, ya no duele...-y ya casi no se ve..quiso decir, pero sabía que no era prudente.

-Qué bueno-se suponía que esa chica era igual de parlanchina y escandalosa que el rubio mejor amigo de su hermano ¿entonces qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué le respondía tan escuetamente?-mmm y...¿ya tienes claro lo que vas a estudiar?-

-Sí, medicina, igual que Sakura, aunque me especializare en neurología-el pelinegro la miró sorprendido, imaginaba que tal vez estudiaría psiquiatría igual que su padre-¿Sasuke ya sabe que estudiará?-

-Ehh sí, lo mismo que papá y yo, ya sabes que lo de ser oficiales, policías o detectives lo llevamos en la sangre-la ojiazul rio y él sonrió.

-Supongo que sí, papá quería que estudiara lo mismo que él, pero no me llama tanto la atención-el mayor asintió comprendiendo.

-Yo creía lo mismo, siempre he notado como admiras a tu padre-la rubia sonrió, eso era muy cierto.

-Y siempre será así, sólo que debo tomar mi propio camino y hacer lo que a mi me gusta, ¿no lo crees?-el mayor sonrió y asintió.

-Lo importante es que tú te sientas cómoda y feliz-de nuevo le regaló una sonrisa agradecida de que entendiera.

-¿Y a ti cómo te va como detective?-al igual que él intentaba hacer conversación y así mantener su mente alejada de todas las cosas que habían estado sucediendo.

-No me quejo, la verdad es que...-no termino de hablar ya que Hana lo interrumpió, en realidad a todos, habían llegado a una especie de cabaña.

-De haber sabido que rentaban cabañas nos hubiéramos alojado en una-se quejó la mayor de los Inuzuka.

-Se supone que no lo hacen, yo misma revisé-afirmó Sakura, sorprendida de lo que veía.

-Ya ves que te equivocaste rosita-se burló el Inuzuka menor.

Todos caminaron hacia la entrada, parecía abandonada, algunos cristales estaban rotos, había muchísimo polvo cubriendo los escalones para ingresar, sin mucho esfuerzo la puerta se abrió, entraron observando con atención el interior, se encontraba igual de deteriorado que el exterior, los muebles rotos y desgastados, podían sentir como pisaban algunos vidrios, entre otras cosas.

-No me gusta este lugar..-comentó Hinata, no mentía, le asustaba demasiado, desde que entró pudo sentir un escalofrío acompañado de que sus vellos se erizaran por completo.

-Vamos Hinata, no seas miedosa-se quejó la menor de las Hyuga, la mayor la vio con fastidio, ella no recordaba nada de lo vivido la noche anterior, así que no la entendería.

-Hinata tiene razón, deberíamos irnos-la secundó el rubio, al igual que ella se encontraba aterrado.

-No seas miedoso..-lo insultó el castaño, aunque para su sorpresa el rubio no contraatacó como de costumbre, se mantuvo en silencio.

-Díganme aguafiestas, pero yo si saldré de aquí, no me siento tranquila en este lugar-sentenció la rubia y caminó hacia la salida, seguida de Itachi, que, aunque no lo dijera, su intuición también le advirtió que era mejor salir de ahí.

-¿Tú si te quedas verdad Sakura?-la mencionada los miró contrariada, tenía miedo pero no quería quedar como una cobarde, miró a Naruto salir detrás de los otros dos, quiso seguirlo, pero algo la mantuvo ahí y sólo asintió.

-La vibra de ese lugar se sentía horrible, sofocante-expresó la ojiazul esperando a los demás sentada en la raíz que sobresalía de un árbol.

-Sí, yo también me sentí incómodo en ese lugar-afirmó el Uchiha mayor, parado a un lado de la chica.

-Que aburrida resultó ser la rubia ¿no?-le comentó Kiba a la pelirosa, pero ella no respondió nada, se sentía aterrada, iban bajando las escaleras al sótano y por sus experiencias con películas de terror, que desgraciadamente eran las favoritas de su mejor amiga, sabía que en el sótano pasaban las peores cosas.

-Hanabi, salgamos..¿sí?-pidió Hinata a su hermana, casi rogándole.

-Claro que no, no sucederá nada, los fantasmas no existen, ya lo sabes-respondió la menor, antes de tragarse sus palabras.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestionó una voz al fondo del lugar, dejando a los jóvenes petrificados.

-¿Qui..quién es..us..ust..usted..?-se atrevió a preguntar la ojiperla mayor.

-Esta es mi casa..-respondió la silueta que alcanzaban a distinguir.

-Claro, perdón, ya nos íbamos-se disculpó Hana, apenada de haber entrado en una propiedad ajena.

-¿Quién dijo algo de irse?, quédense, son bienvenidos-entonces la silueta se giró hacia los chicos, mostró una sonrisa que no parecía ser humana y unos ojos azules que la hacían ver espeluznante, sin pensarlo dos veces todos corrieron a la salida, pero justo en la entrada se encontraba un pequeño, el mismo que Sasuke había visto unas horas antes en el bosque.

-Disculpen a mi mami, no sabe tratar con la gente, pero por favor quédense-pidió el niño, todos lo miraron aterrados.

-No es que no queramos, es que debemos irnos-se disculpó Hanabi, sacando valentía quien sabe de dónde.

-No despreciaran la oferta de mi madre, ¡malagradecidos!-su voz resonó en toda la cabaña, como si se encontrara en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

-Quédense con nosotros-pidió la mujer saliendo de la puerta que daba al sótano, con la luz pudieron contemplarla mejor, lo cual no ayudó, era pálida, su cabello castaño rojizo se encontraba descuidado, su figura extremadamente delgada, pero lo peor era la clara cicatriz que comenzaba en el cuello y descendía por dentro de la bata roja hasta quien sabe que lugar, como si alguien hubiera cortado esa parte en algún tiempo pasado y se hubiera desangrado, no podían seguir ahí, quien sabe qué pasaría si lo hacían, así que con el poco valor que les quedaba corrieron sin detenerse por la puerta, atravesando al pequeño.

-¿Que sucede porqué vienen así?-cuestionó el pelinegro mayor.

-Vámonos, tenemos que irnos, ya, ya, tenemos que irnos-suplicó la pelirosa después de caer de rodillas frente a su amiga, sus ojos se encontraban dilatados y completamente aterrados, lucía pálida al igual que todos los demás, incluido Sasuke.

-Está bien, está bien, vamos por las cosas-dijo Ino mirando a su amiga, sin saber que decir realmente.

-No, no, vámonos ya-exigió Hanabi.

-Traten de calmarse, no podemos dejar todo así-explicó Itachi.

-No me importa lo que creas maldita sea, debemos salir ya-al igual que los demás Kiba se encontraba aterrado, lo que lo había llevado a tomar de la playera al mayor de los Uchiha y exigirle salir de ahí, caminaron hacia donde estaba el campamento tomaron sólo lo necesario y subieron a los autos, Sakura miró hacia atrás y pudo distinguir al pequeño mirándolos alejarse, claramente molesto, pues sus cejas se encontraban casi completamente juntas.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Gracias Proxy57 por el review y agregarme a favoritos, igualmente a ti ormaL92, me anima mucho saber que mi trabajo es apreciado, eso me motiva a seguir, tengo que avisar que tal vez tarde en actualizar ya que soy mamá, empleada, esposa, universitaria, así que mi tiempo es limitado, pero prometo no abandonar, odio que nos dejen con la duda así que no lo hare, tratare de que en cualquier rato que pueda subir nuevo cap.

Bueno espero les agrade este nuevo proyecto y nos vemos en la próxima!

Ino Asakura n_n


	4. Chapter 4

_**PECADOS**_

Una semana había pasado desde que regresaron de la excursión.

-Maldita sea...-susurró la ojiazul mientras miraba su celular, por milésima vez en el día.

No había obtenido noticias de sus amigos más que de Naruto e Itachi, el primero dijo que había ido a visitar a Kiba y Hana y se habían negado a recibirlo, incluso supo por Tsume que la mayor de los hermanos no se había ni siquiera presentado a trabajar a la veterinaria que atendían, Itachi le comentó que Sasuke al principio no se había mostrado raro, pero después de un par de días de volver se negaba a salir de la casa, inventaba excusas y que casi era un milagro verlo fuera de su habitación, ella había ido a visitar a las Hyuga pero su primo, algo nervioso, lo cual no era propio de él, le dijo que no se encontraban bien de salud y que no podían atenderla y casi la sacó a patadas de la mansión Hyuga y ni hablar de Sakura, ella no le abrió la puerta de su recámara, aunque llamó mil veces y le explicó que sus padres estaban muy preocupados, la pelirosa ni siquiera le contestó, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ninguno de sus amigos explicó qué fue exactamente lo que vieron y qué los puso en ese estado, dos días después mandaron a algunas personas a recoger lo que habían dejado, ninguno quiso volver, incluso los que no estuvieron dentro de la cabaña prefirieron hacer caso de las advertencias y no regresar a ese lugar, pero desde entonces las cosas habían sido muy raras, no sólo por el comportamiento de los chicos, Ino había notado cosas extrañas en su entorno, en una ocasión le pareció ver a una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, de ojos azules y labios extremadamente rojos, llevaba una provocativa bata roja, lo raro con esa mujer era la forma en que la veía, se sentía muy extraña y en esa ocasión tuvo que desviar la mirada y caminar lo más rápido posible para alejarse de ella, además de que constantemente tenía sueños muy vívidos en los cuales se veía a ella misma en un lugar oscuro y que le causaba mucho miedo o en otras ocasiones se veía en un recinto muy tranquilo, ahí sentía paz muy diferente al otro escenario, pero también veía a personas que quizás nunca en su vida había visto, como una rubia voluptuosa, un hombre algo mayor de cabello blanco y ojos aceitunados, también llego a ver a Sakura sobre una cama retorciéndose aunque no pudo saber por qué y algo extraño de sus sueños era un joven rubio muy parecido a ella, pero sus facciones eran masculinas por lo que sabía que no se trataba de ella misma sino de un joven; hasta la fecha no lograba darle sentido a lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando.

Itachi por su lado se sentía constantemente acechado, en más de una ocasión había notado que un niño de unos 8 años se hallaba cerca de él y en ninguna ocasión logró encontrar con la mirada a alguna persona que pareciera buscar al niño y a pesar de que en varias ocasiones quiso acercarse a preguntarle si estaba perdido o si necesitaba ayuda, algo en su interior le decía que eso estaba mal y que debía alejarse lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué estará pasando..?-se preguntaba Naruto mientras se detenía a causa de un semáforo en rojo.

Le había dado vueltas al asunto y no entendía que había pasado, qué era lo que sus amigos habían visto para que se pusieran así, para que estuvieran así, se dirigía a casa de su mejor amigo, después de todo Itachi no había sido muy claro respecto al estado de Sasuke, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que un conductor trasero tocó el claxon de su vehículo que se dio cuenta que era hora de avanzar, recorrió casi todo el trayecto a casa del pelinegro tranquilo pero al dar vuelta en una esquina próxima al recinto Uchiha logró distinguir a un joven de cabello color gris-azulado llegando hasta el cuello de largo, los ojos marrones y que llevaba puesta una túnica blanca de monje con mangas largas, con unas vendas en su brazo derecho, le pareció algo extraño pero supuso que tal vez estaba disfrazado o algo, no era muy normal ver a gente vestida así, decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino pero sentía como alguien lo miraba insistentemente y miró por el retrovisor, su corazón se agitó un poco al ver a ese joven a mitad de la calle, regresó su mirada al frente intentando ignorarlo pero regreso al espejo, se sorprendió al ya no ver al muchacho, respiró varias veces para calmarse y se estacionó con cuidado junto a la banqueta frente a la casa de su mejor amigo, bajo algo distraído aun mirando hacia el lugar donde había visto al chico pero nada, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando la puerta fue abierta.

-¡Itachi!-el pelinegro alzó una ceja por la cara de susto que tenía el rubio.

-Naruto-sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza hacia arriba como saludo.

-¿Se..se en..encuentra Sasuke?-había intentado sonar normal pero el hermano de su mejor amigo le había metido un gran susto.

-Claro, pasa, está en su habitación-el rubio asintió y paso casi corriendo, el mayor sólo negó con la cabeza, sonrió un poco y salió de la casa.

-Sasuke-teme-entró sin tocar como era costumbre del Uzumaki y el pelinegro sólo lo miró fastidiado.

Naruto lo miró detenidamente, se veía algo desaliñado, no es como que Sasuke le pusiera mucho esfuerzo en verse elegante, pero al menos intentaba verse aceptable, su cabello alborotado, más de lo normal, además de unas pronunciadas ojeras que lo hacían parecerse un poco más a su hermano mayor.

-¡Vaya, te ves mal..!-

-No me digas..-el Uzumaki sonrió al ver la cara de sarcasmo de su amigo.

-¿Qué está pasando?, Itachi dice que casi no sales de la recámara y haz tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño-el Uchiha rodó los ojos y levantó los hombros.

-No tengo idea-el ojiazul lo miró desconfiado y suspiró.

-¿Estás seguro?-cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí, no sé qué pasa, cuando intento dormir...-no sabía si continuar, sabía que su amigo no era la persona más madura y no creía que entendiera lo que estaba pasando, ni él mismo lo entendía, no podía esperar a que el rubio lo hiciera-simplemente no logró hacerlo-no era del todo mentira, pero no daría detalles del porqué no lo lograba.

-Bien..supongo que sólo es un problema pasajero..-el Uzumaki sabía que mentía, no era la persona más inteligente, pero lo conocía bien como para saberlo, simplemente le daría tiempo hasta que decidiera contarle-¿haz sabido algo de Hinata, Kiba o Sakura?-

El pelinegro negó-no, sólo lo poco que me ha dicho Itachi que le ha dicho Ino-

-Bien-un suspiro largo escapó de los labios del rubio-creo que deberíamos ir a verlos-el Uchiha asintió.

Sasuke se arregló un poco y salieron en el auto de Naruto, primero hicieron una parada en la mansión Hyuga, por suerte no estaban ni Hiashi ni Neji, así que la nana de las chicas los dejó pasar sin tanto problema.

-Hola Hinata-saludó el Uzumaki sin saber que decir y rascándose la nuca.

-Hola Naruto, Sasuke-respondió débilmente como de costumbre la Hyuga mayor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, nos han dicho que no te encuentras bien de salud, tampoco Hanabi-como siempre Sasuke fue directo al punto, aunque al menos intentó sonar un poco gentil.

-Bi..bien..me han estado dando dolores muy fuertes, a veces son en la cabeza y otros en el pecho, también mi vista en ocasiones es borrosa-ambos chicos asintieron invitándola a continuar-Hanabi está peor, los doctores dicen que sufre de esquizofrenia, comienza a gritar y si nos intentamos acercar nos agrede, por el momento no se encuentra aquí, papá la interno en un hospital-

-Vaya Hinata no lo sabíamos, lo lamentamos mucho-se disculpó el rubio sintiéndose incómodo por la situación.

La ojiperla negó un poco-no te preocupes, intentamos acomodarnos a la situación, es difícil, a papá le preocupa que la prensa se entere, eso es lo unico que le preocupa-

Los chicos la miraron de forma triste, sabían cómo era su padre y al pertenecer a una clase alta se preocupaba mucho por mantener las apariencias.

-Ella va a estar bien Hinata no te preocupes, es muy fuerte-la intento animar el Uzumaki y el Uchiha solo asintió corroborando lo que su amigo había dicho.

-Vaya que difícil debe ser pasar algo así ¿no crees teme?-le preguntó el rubio a su amigo mientras avanzaban a casa de los Inuzuka en el auto de Naruto.

-Supongo...-el pelinegro iba demasiado pensativo, se preguntaba si lo que habían visto en la cabaña tenía que ver con lo que les sucedía a él y a las Hyuga.

Gracias por los review de verdad me motivan mucho, espero también guste este cap que con tanto cariño escribo. Nos vemos en la próxima!

Ino Asakura n_n


	5. Chapter 5

_**PECADOS**_

-Hana se encuentra muy, muy mal y lo peor es que lo que dice afecta a mamá, nunca la había visto así, ustedes saben que Tsume Inuzuka difícilmente se doblega por algo, pero esto que estamos pasando la está rebasando-explicaba el Inuzuka menor mientras acariciaba a su fiel amigo Akamaru.

-Supongo que debe ser difícil para ella saber que sus hijos se encuentran mal-apuntó el rubio.

-Sí, nunca imagine que padecería de algo así..-el Inuzuka se quedó un poco pensativo.

-¿Y cada cuando son los dolores?-cuestionó el pelinegro.

-No tienen un horario específico Uchiha, pero son muy fuertes, literalmente me hacen doblar de dolor-

-En fin...esperamos que te mejores y también Hana-intervino el rubio.

-Gracias, si vuelven a ver a Hinata y Hanabi me las saludan por favor y díganles que espero que se mejoren-ambos jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron del recinto Inuzuka.

-¡Maldita sea frentona abre esa estúpida puerta, necesito verte!-los padres de Sakura veían entre sorprendidos y aterrados el comportamiento de la rubia.

Ya casi había pasado un mes de que regresaron de esa "estupenda excursión" y aún seguía sin ver a su mejor amiga y comenzaba enserio a desesperarse, sus padres le habían dicho que no quería salir a comer, habían estado dejando una charola con comida enfrente de la puerta y cuando no se daban cuenta ella salía por la bandeja y luego la sacaba vacía, rogaban que de verdad comiera o sino pronto moriría de hambre o sed.

-Lo siento señores...creo que hoy tampoco saldrá, pero les juro que mañana volveré, ¡¿oíste eso frentona?, no te desharás de mí y mis constantes gritos!-se despidió de los Haruno y salió en camino a la mansión Hyuga, rogaba contar con la suerte de Naruto y Sasuke y poder ver a Hinata, ellos la pusieron al tanto de aquella visita, así que también estaba desesperada por verla, al llegar tocó el timbre como de costumbre pero no hubo contestación, creyó que tal vez no había nadie, esperó unos minutos más pero al final se giró resignada, llevándose un susto al casi chocar con una mujer de cabello rojizo.

-Disculpe estaba distraída, ¿busca a alguien, porque creo que no hay nadie?-la mujer la miraba fijamente lo que la ponía nerviosa-ehhh..creo que...-

No terminó su frase pues el sonido de las rejas la hicieron mirar a la entrada de donde salió Hinata, se veía un poco extraña, podría jurar que sus ojos se veían más pálidos, al igual que su rostro.

-Hinata-la Hyuga caminó recto sin ni siquiera mirarla-¡espera Hinata...!-iba a comenzar a seguirla pero la mujer de antes la tomó por la muñeca evitando que caminara.

-No debes seguirla, sólo complicaras las cosas-Ino la miró extrañada sin entender lo que decía.

-Disculpe señora pero ella es mi amiga y necesito alcanzarla, no se encuentra bien de salud-intentó soltarse pero esa mujer parecía no querer dejarla ir.

-No, ella debe cumplir con su parte y tú no te interpondrás-dijo seriamente la mujer lo que hizo a la rubia sentir un escalofrío.

-¿Parte?, ¿cuál parte?, ¿de qué habla?-la mujer sólo sonrió e Ino hizo un mayor esfuerzo para que la dejara.

-Todos ustedes están perdidos-susurró la mujer y luego la soltó, aunque tardó un poco en reaccionar de aquella declaración.

Como pudo deshizo la especie de trance que esas palabras le causaron y fue tras la ojiperla.

-¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata espera!-gritaba desesperada pues por más que corría sentía que no se acercaba ni un centímetro.

De repente la Hyuga paró y se giró a verla.

-Deja de seguirme-sólo esas tres palabras bastaron para que la rubia quedara paralizada.

Era como si estuviera frente a una extraña, juraría que esa no era su amiga, la forma tan arrogante y despreciativa con que la miraba jamás le podría pertenecer a la dulce Hinata, sintió su respiración entrecortarse, podía definir claramente el sentimiento que sentía en ese momento y no era nada más que miedo, esa muchachita con la apariencia de la mayor de las Hyuga le causaba terror, pero cuando sentía que su corazón estallaría de lo acelerado que se encontraba la ojiperla cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar.

-No puedo...ya no puedo..-susurraba mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Ino lentamente se acercó hasta estar de rodillas junto a ella, la gente que se encontraba cerca veían sorprendidos la escena, la rubia tomó suavemente su mejilla e hizo que levantara el rostro para que la mirara.

-Escúchame Hinata, no estás sola, tu hermana pronto estará mejor-la ojiperla negó.

-No, ya no puedo más...estoy cansada de las voces en mi cabeza...de las sombras que me acechan...de no tener control sobre mi cuerpo...ya no quiero esto...ya no puedo-la miraba realmente desesperada, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

-Buscaremos ayuda Hinata, verás que estarás mejor-la Hyuga negó y bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

-Ya nada volverá a estar bien-eso sorprendió de nuevo a la Yamanaka, así que retiró de inmediato su mano, volvía esa actitud que la asustaba.

La ojiperla levantó entonces su mirada, había perdido su brillo, sonrió y de repente se levantó, corrió hacia la avenida que estaba a centímetros de ellas y justo en ese momento pasaba un camión con bastante velocidad, el rostro y cuerpo de Ino se cubrieron de la sangre de su amiga, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y de nuevo su respiración se volvía inestable, miró sus manos llenas del líquido vital de Hinata y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

-Está bien voy para allá-suspiró cansado, no había dormido bien y ahora tenía que lidiar con el aparente suicidio de una joven, seguramente había terminado con su novio y decidió que nada valía la pena, "muchachitas estúpidas" pensó Itachi mientras andaba en su auto hasta llegar a la escena.

Todos sus pensamientos y quejas se fueron a la basura en cuanto llegó, el equipo forense se encontraba levantando lo que había quedado de esa muchacha, por la descripción de los testigos no tardó en reconocer de quien se trataba, un Hyuga, sus ojos eran inconfundibles, y a juzgar por la muchacha rubia que había estado en la escena junto con la chica ahora muerta, se trataba de Ino y Hinata, ¿cómo había pasado esto?, en cuanto le dieron la orden de ir al hospital donde se encontraba la Yamanaka y preguntarle sobre lo sucedido no tardo ni un segundo en dirigirse ahí, al llegar a la entrada de la habitación sintió una punzada en el pecho, Ino se encontraba recostada en la cama, con la cabeza levemente girada hacia la ventana, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en trance, los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, en momentos podía percibir el ligero temblor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, quería correr, abrazarla y decirle que contaba con él, pero no podía, su posición como detective no se lo permitía, además en la habitación también se encontraba Inoichi, el padre de la chica, la miraba con preocupación, como cualquier padre se encontraría, él era psiquiatra y podía imaginar los terribles traumas que lo sucedido le podrían provocar a su hija, con tranquilidad y cautela el pelinegro tocó suavemente la puerta para hacerles saber que estaba ahí.

-Buenas noches, soy el detective Itachi Uchiha, vengo a hacerle unas preguntas a la señorita-la ojiazul lo miró sin ninguna emoción e Inoichi asintió-¿la joven fallecida era amiga suya?-Ino asintió, el pelinegro ya lo sabía, pero era rutina y tenía que seguirla-¿desde cuándo se conocen?-

-Casi 12 años-respondió un poco ronca, desde su conversación con Hinata no había vuelto a hablar con nadie ni siquiera con el médico que la atendió.

-Bien, ¿recuerda cómo llegaron a esa avenida?-notó como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba.

-Sí, fui a verla a su casa, pero cuando ella salió parecía rara, la seguí intentando llamar su atención, se detuvo cerca de la avenida y dijo que ya no podía, que escuchaba voces en su cabeza y veía sombras, intente calmarla pero se levantó...y...-gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, la boca se le secó y sintió un nudo en la garganta que no la dejó continuar.

-Entiendo, no se preocupe...-no continuó pues percibió que la chica le hacía señas indicándole que había más, supuso que no le quería decir porque estaba presente su padre, buscó una forma de deshacerse de él-señor Inoichi ¿podría traerle algo de tomar a su hija, aún tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle y cómo ve se encuentra un poco alterada?-el mayor asintió y salió de inmediato.

-Cuando llegue a la mansión estuve tocando por un buen rato pero nadie me abrió, cuando me iba una mujer...-le relató todo lo sucedido, con mayor información y mientras hablaba el temblor en su voz y en su cuerpo iban aumentando, el Uchiha no la interrumpió, se dedicó a escucharla.

-Por lo que sé Hanabi se encuentra en tratamiento, Hinata podría...-

-¡No, no, entiendes los ojos de Hinata mostraban desesperación enserio, debiste verla, además cuando aparecía esa personalidad me causaba terror, mi instinto me decía que me alejara, pero era tanto el miedo que sentía que ni siquiera podía moverme, créeme Itachi, no sé qué pasó, no sé por qué, pero te puedo jurar que la persona que me veía con ese odio no era ella!-se aferraba al brazo del chico y sollozaba intentando calmarse inútilmente, su respiración se entrecortaba y su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad por lo alterada que estaba, él sólo la miraba sin saber que decir.

-Está bien Ino, debes descansar también, lo sucedido no es algo fácil-

-No me crees...-su mirada se tornó dolida-bien, no me creas...-

-No es que no te crea, es sólo que...-no sabía cómo disculparse, ni él sabía que estaba pasando, podía ser un poco incrédulo, pero era inteligente y se daba cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

-Si ya acabaste ¿podrías hacer el favor de dejarme sola?-giró su rostro en dirección contraria a donde él estaba.

-Descansa Ino, pasaré a verte después y...-no quiso continuar, quería disculparse pero no quería incomodarla o alterarla de nuevo, simplemente se fue.

Ella regresó su mirada a la puerta, de verdad deseaba que le creyera, quería que alguien la animara y le dijera que no estaba volviéndose loca, como ella comenzaba a sentirse, sollozo un poco más e intento calmarse, las imágenes de esa tarde le dificultaban el hacerlo, no podía creer que su amiga estuviera muerta, que se hubiera suicidado enfrente de ella, ni siquiera podía contar con Sakura para desahogarse ya que seguía sin poder verla, quizás ahora entendía un poco a Hinata.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

Gracias por los review, los nuevos favoritos y los nuevos seguidores, como sabrán no tengo una fecha exacta en la cual estaré actualizando pero me esforzare por no tardar, esta ocasión quise hacer un capítulo más sangriento, espero haber logrado plasmar lo que imagine y así darles un buen desarrollo que puedan sentir como propio, la verdad es que ya tengo algo avanzada esta historia, el problema es que llegue a un punto en donde no sé cómo continuarla, me surgen varias ideas pero entre las actividades que tengo diario no me he podido sentar a escribirlas y lo malo es que luego se me escapan y olvido exactamente cómo iba a redactarlo, pero aún con lo que ya tengo escrito tenemos para varias semanas, espero disfruten la lectura y sean tan amables de dejarme sus comentarios, nos leemos en la próxima!

Ino Asakura n_n


	6. Chapter 6

_**PECADOS**_

-No puedo creerlo..-dijo el Uzumaki después de que Itachi les contara lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

-Hiashi Hyuga está destrozado, su hija menor en el psiquiátrico y la mayor muerta, nos ha pedido que investiguemos si realmente fue deseo de Hinata quitarse la vida o si alguien la obligó a hacerlo-explicó el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Qué quiere que investiguen?, está muy claro-los otros dos miraron un poco molestos por el comentario tan insensible que había hecho el pelinegro menor.

-Es obvio que no se hace a la idea Sasuke, son sus hijas, la negación siempre es el inicio de afrontar una perdida-lo reprendió su hermano.

-¿Y qué harán al respecto Itachi?-cuestionó el rubio.

-Ya saben, hacer preguntas aquí y allá para que esté tranquilo, aunque...me preocupa que quiera involucrar a Ino, después de todo ella fue la última en estar cerca de Hinata-

-Ya veo...-murmuró el ojiazul-tenemos que ir a verla Sasuke, debe estar muy mal-el pelinegro menor rodo los ojos y asintió.

-Sí, yo iré a verla más tarde, por lo que sé sólo la mantendrían en el hospital para tenerla en observación pero si no mostraba alguna conducta extraña la dejarían salir hoy-los otros dos asintieron y los tres salieron de la casa Uchiha.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó el rubio, se encontraban en la habitación de la ojiazul, ella permanecía recostada.

-¿Tú cómo crees que esté cabeza hueca?-le replicó el Uchiha.

-¡Oh cállate teme, lo hice por educación!, y porque es normal preguntar algo así-se defendió.

Sonrió un poco las peleas de esos dos siempre habían sido graciosas para ella-estoy mejor...aunque nunca podré olvidarlo-

-Es normal supongo-el rubio tomó su mano y apretó un poco de ella, indicándole que contaba con él, a lo que ella sonrió.

Hubiera querido contarles lo que pasó pero después de la decepción que pasó con Itachi supuso que era mejor no decir nada, suficiente era con que el mayor de los Uchiha creyera que estaba loca o que ella misma lo creyera, como para que ahora esos dos también lo hicieran.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Ya han pasado varios días ¿cómo sigues?-se encontraba nervioso por culpa de la inmensa carga de trabajo que tenía por lo sucedido con la Hyuga no había podido ir a verla y eso lo hacía sentir culpable.

-Mejor...-mentía, pero hablar de lo que pasaba realmente, no era una opción.

Se sentía constantemente ansiosa, había perdido el apetito, tenía pesadillas que no la dejaban descansar, dormía pero al despertar se sentía incluso más cansada que antes y ni hablar del cada vez más constante sentimiento de ser observada y perseguida.

-Que bien Ino, lamento no haberte visitado mientras estuviste recuperándote en casa, lo que sucedió tiene la oficina hecha un torbellino, de verdad quería verte, la última vez que nos vimos...-la rubia levantó la mano deteniéndolo, lo menos que quería era recordar ese día.

-No te preocupes Itachi, entiendo que tu trabajo te mantuviera ocupado y...¿qué ha pasado respecto al caso?-el Uchiha suspiró resignado.

-Nada, ya sabes, todo apunta a un suicidio...-la Yamanaka asintió entendiendo.

-Ya veo...no esperaba que Hinata acabara así, nunca me imaginé que la perderíamos así, de pronto-sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse cristalinos, aunque se negara a aceptarlo aún no se reponía de lo sucedido y quizás jamás lo haría.

-Lo lamento Ino...era una chica muy buena y dulce, no merecía esto...-su mirada se encontraba pérdida en el suelo de la cafetería donde se encontraban.

-Sí, no lo merecía, pero...ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer-él asintió.

-Ino...-no pudo terminar pues su celular comenzó a sonar y no tuvo otro remedio que contestar-es del trabajo, permíteme un momento ¿sí?-ella sonrió y asintió y vio a Itachi alejarse un poco.

Miró su reflejo en el cristal del local donde se encontraban, se habían sentado en una mesa a la orilla, junto a una ventana por la cual se podía ver hacia fuera, no podía creer que la chica ahí reflejada fuera ella, Ino Yamanaka, quien siempre se caracterizó por ser una total vanidosa, siempre buscando lucir perfecta, siempre arreglada, siempre hermosa, en cambio ahora se veía pálida, tenía unas ojeras fáciles de percibir, incluso se veía más delgada, sonrió un poco, quizás eso ayudara, pero sólo la hizo ver más enferma, como odiaba lucir así, pero su estado de ánimo en lugar de mejorar cada vez empeoraba más.

-Ino, perdóname pero tengo que regresar a la oficina, hay unos documentos que no encuentran y son muy importantes-se disculpó el Uchiha, sin saber que le daba cierto alivio a la rubia, pues sólo quería regresar a su casa, meterse bajo las sábanas y llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

-No te preocupes Itachi, entiendo-

-De verdad en cuanto pueda iré a verte a tu casa, discúlpame por favor-ella sonrió y negó levemente indicándole que no importaba.

-Está bien, nada más termino mi té y regresare a casa, no te preocupes-él suspiró cansado, de verdad no quería irse, dejó suficiente dinero para pagar lo que habían ingerido y se fue.

La chica siguió tomando su té, en verdad quería irse, pero dejar la comida a medias y desperdiciar nunca le había gustado y a decir verdad no recordaba cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que consumió algo por gusto y no por obligación y esa bebida enserio sabía bien, así que muy probablemente tomarlo todo sería una buena opción; miró la taza del Uchiha, no se había tomado ni la mitad, negó por desaprovechar tan rica bebida, se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando de la suya, miró hacia la ventana, veía a la gente pasar, algunos apurados, otros disfrutando del paseo, veía a las mujeres pasar con sus hijos, una que otra regañándolo por una muy segura travesura, negó viendo los gestos que hacían los niños, no sabían lo afortunados que eran ya que ella no tenía mamá y como deseó siempre tener una, levantó un poco la vista mirando más allá de la avenida, logró vislumbrar a una mujer de cabellos castaño rojizos, de nuevo esa maldita la observaba demasiado, provocándole mucho miedo, se armó de valor y salió de la cafetería, no le importó esta vez el té, quería encararla, saber quién era, por qué la perseguía, por qué la miraba así, al salir casi corriendo tropezó con una persona, se quejó y observó la parte dañada, luego miró a la chica con la que había chocado, iba a disculparse cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hana, la hermana de Kiba, pero la muchacha castaña ni la miró, siguió su camino sin inmutarse, Ino la miró desconcertada, esa chica no era precisamente callada, regresó la mirada a donde estaba la otra mujer del otro lado de la avenida, pero ya no estaba, miró hacia Hana quien seguía caminando al parecer demasiado distraída ya que en ocasiones chocaba con el hombro a otras persona y ni siquiera se detenía para ofrecer una disculpa o a mirarlos, ese comportamiento alertó a la Yamanaka por lo que fue tras ella, pero como si algo no quisiera que se acercara a la chica, la cantidad de personas aumentó impidiéndole el paso, como pudo siguió avanzando aunque esta vez no podía correr como lo hizo con Hinata, su corazón se aceleró al recordar ese día, se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo que en esa ocasión, intentó caminar más rápido, incluso llamó a la joven pero parecía ignorarla, algo dentro de la cabeza de la rubia le decía que tal vez era mejor alejarse y evitar otro mal episodio, pero otra pequeña parte le decía que tenía que hacer todo lo posible por llegar a Hana, era muy probable que corriera con el mismo destino que su amiga ojiperla, su respiración se comenzó a volver agitada a pesar de no estar corriendo, pero la situación tenía su adrenalina a un nivel demasiado alto, una vez que se logró escabullir del montón de gente la castaña ya le llevaba demasiada ventaja, incluso ya se encontraba al otro lado de una avenida, comenzando a subir las escaleras de un puente, le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, verla subir justo a ese lugar no indicaba nada bueno, por lo que Ino corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron hacerlo sus piernas, pero de nuevo algo decidió que la rubia no debía encontrarse con la Inuzuka, pues la ojiazul no se dio cuenta que el semáforo había cambiado a verde y no alcanzó a detenerse antes de que un auto la arrollara, el golpe fue bastante fuerte, pero a pesar de estar en el suelo, sangrando de la cabeza, sintiendo una terrible punzada en el brazo izquierdo, seguía semiconsciente, veía a la gente que se había acercado a ver lo sucedido, estaba mareada y veía un poco borroso, pero eso no impidió lograr ver como Hana subía al barandal del puente y luego se arrojaba, quedando a metros de donde se encontraba ella, intentó levantarse pero el dolor y el golpe fueron demasiado para ella y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Hola de nuevo, Proxy57, Juvia, Marlen, RocioFri y los que leen esta historia y siguen en el anonimato gracias, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar, una muerte más como se imaginaran no me tocare el corazón a la hora de hacer sufrir a los personajes jeje así que pueden esperar cualquier cosa, como se imaginaran la protagonista por así decirlo será Ino aunque eso no hará menos a los y las demás personajes, pronto verán un poco más en acción a Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi, por lo pronto la aparición de Sakura, Hanabi y Kiba tendrá que esperar pero ya entenderán el porqué, incluso quizás se lleven una sorpresa, también aparecerán nuevos personajes, con los que me está costando un poco más trabajar con ellos, pero aun así los necesito en la trama jeje bueno espero dejarlos con suspenso y con más ganas de seguir leyendo jaja sin más los invito a dejarme un review de verdad que eso me anima mucho y además también se valen críticas constructivas por si tienen algún comentario, algo en lo que no estén de acuerdo o que no hayan entendido o gustado, gracias nos leemos en la próxima.

Ino Asakura n_n


	7. Chapter 7

_**PECADOS**_

-¡Maldición ¿otro más?!-al parecer los suicidios se habían puesto de moda y no cualquiera, no, al parecer les gustaba que la gente los viera antes de morir-¿cuál dijo que era su nombre?-los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, no podía ser cierto-¿en qué hospital se encuentra?-en cuanto la información se le fue dada acudió de inmediato para encontrarse con ella.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía inmovilizado el brazo izquierdo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el lugar le llegaba a medicinas, cuando logró enfocar lo que veía se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital, vaya, solo habían pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que estuvo en uno y ahora ahí estaba de nuevo, giró lentamente la cabeza hasta toparse con la mirada preocupada de su padre, el cual ni siquiera estaba sentado, se encontraba de pie, recargado en la ventana de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

-Que bueno que por fin despertaste princesa, me tenías preocupado-ella sonrió débilmente y con ayuda de su padre se enderezo recargándose en las almohadas que tenía en su cama.

-¿Cómo está, papá?-el rubio sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, pero no quería contestar-sólo dime la verdad..-

Después de pensárselo un poco decidió decirle-no sobrevivió-

Le costó trabajo pasar saliva, de nuevo alguien había muerto y no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, bajó la cabeza y contempló su mano derecha, como si fuera lo más interesante, no podía mirar a su padre, se sentía culpable y si lo hacía rompería a llorar y era lo que menos quería hacer enfrente de él, sólo lo preocuparía más, justo cuando su padre iba a empezar con las palabras de aliento golpearon la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, el Yamanaka mayor indicó que podía pasar e Ino se alegró un poco al ver a Itachi en el marco de la puerta, él por su parte se preocupó al ver que la rubia tenía el brazo enyesado y con cabestrillo, una venda rodeaba su cabeza indicando que tenía un golpe en ese lugar, además de algunos raspones leves en la barbilla y pómulo, pero a pesar de eso verla débil sonrisa que le dedicó al verlo entrar logró calmarlo un poco.

-Buenas noches, como sabe soy el detective Uchiha, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas a su hija, pero, si me permite, deben ser a solas-el ojiazul lo observó un poco desconfiado y miró a Ino preguntándole si quería que se quedará y ella negó un poco y sonrió, así que el mayor salió sin problemas-¿cómo estás?-preguntó sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama.

-Mal...-lo miró a los ojos y las ganas de llorar volvieron-me siento terrible Itachi...-él tomó su mano aferrándola con fuerza.

-Me lo imagino Ino, no debí irme, debí llevarte a tu casa, debí asegurarme que estuvieras bien-ella lo miró apenada, se notaba la culpa que él sentía.

-Eso no fue culpa tuya, algo quiso que yo estuviera en ese preciso lugar y...-no sabía cómo seguir, sabía que él no le creía nada de lo que había pasado con Hinata, ¿cómo le diría lo que había pasado ahora con Hana?

-Habla Ino, te juro que sin importar lo que me digas yo te creeré, hay cosas que yo mismo he pasado, pero me niego a aceptarlas, pero creo que es hora de hacer mi escepticismo a un lado-la rubia lo miró un poco dubitativa pero al final aceptó y le relató todo lo que pasó esa tarde, si bien esta vez no habían ocurrido tantas cosas paranormales, sólo lo de la mujer de cabello rojizo, junto con lo de Hinata era obvio que algo raro estaba pasando.

-No sé qué está pasando Itachi, pero es obvio que lo desencadenó la visita a esa maldita cabaña-el Uchiha asintió juntando un poco las cejas pensativo.

-¿Crees que debamos volver ahí?-la rubia negó, sin duda esa era una pésima idea.

-No, es sólo que...no sabemos que ocurrió ahí dentro, pero dos personas que lo presenciaron ya han muerto y yo aún no sé nada de Sakura, según sus padres han hablado con ella y la comida que le dejan frente a su puerta al parecer si la toma, pero durante todo este tiempo no la hemos visto-el pelinegro sintió un vacío en su pecho como si supiera que algo andaba mal con esa chica, además del completo encierro.

-Creo que veré que puedo hacer respecto a Sakura, intentaré sacarle la verdad a Sasuke, así sabremos que pasó en ese lugar-ella asintió pero aún se veía preocupado, como si algo le ocultara.

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme?-el chico la miró un poco sorprendido-habla Itachi-

Suspiró y aun tomando su mano le dijo lo que le preocupaba-Ino llevo algo de tiempo en esto, sé que procede y cómo piensa la policía-ella asintió-haz estado presente en dos muertes, una es casualidad, dos es un indicio, tres es un patrón, si estas presente en otro "accidente" pueden detenerte, no tendrían las pruebas suficientes como para llevarte a prisión, pero pueden impedirte muchas cosas, debes estar alerta e Ino...si algo más sucede como lo que ha pasado, corre, aléjate de la escena, lo menos que podemos permitir es que te encierren-la ojiazul se sentía acongojada, sentía que el oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, ¿ahora era una sospechosa?, ¿cómo había pasado esto?

-Pero yo no he hecho nada...-escupió con un hilo de voz.

-Lo sé, pero así es como se trabaja en este ámbito-la mirada de la chica comenzó a divagar de un lugar a otro y se sentía algo mareada-cálmate Ino, no debes alterarte-

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme si creen que soy una asesina?!, creen que las mate, yo, que mate a mi amiga-comenzó a hiperventilarse y el Uchiha se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso.

La ayudó a respirar con normalidad de nuevo y la abrazó, dejando que recargara el rostro en su pecho, acariciando su cabello, hasta que sintió que había recuperado la calma.

-Escúchame Ino-dijo aún sin soltarla-nunca permitiré que algo te suceda, te lo prometo-eso ayudó aún más a que se calmara, justo en ese momento llegó Inoichi que al ver la escena de inmediato su instinto protector salió a flote y casi corrió al Uchiha.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Después de dos días permitieron salir a Ino del hospital, pero pasaron tres para que la policía liberara el cuerpo de Hana, un día después de ello se realizó el funeral que era a donde se dirigía la rubia para dar sus condolencias a la familia aunque no sabía si era correcto asistir.

-Kiba...-tomó el hombro del chico para llamar su atención-lamento lo sucedido, de verdad lo siento-el castaño la miró a los ojos sin expresión alguna.

-Gracias Ino...-soltó después de un tiempo.

-No sé qué decirte Kiba, no hay palabras para esto-el joven asintió y después de todo permitió que algunas lágrimas salieran.

-No soy un hombre que se deje ver así Ino..lo sabes...-ella asintió-pero que bueno que estés aquí, con lo de Hinata no tengo ninguna amiga en quien apoyarme-

No era secreto que la ojiperla era su mejor amiga, lo que hizo sentir peor a la ojiazul, pues el chico había perdido a dos mujeres importantes en su vida y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

-Tranquilo Kiba, es normal que estés así, no es para menos y te juro que si pudiera cambiar lo que pasó lo haría, cada noche lo pienso y lo pienso, una y otra vez..¿qué debí hacer?, ¿qué salió mal?, ¿por qué demonios no pude evitarlo?, pero las respuestas no llegan a mí...y eso...eso me...me frustra...porque para mí también eran importantes, porque las conocía de toda la vida...y...maldición...-el Inuzuka entendió lo que ella sentía, pues si en sus manos estuviera cambiaría su propia vida para que ellas estuvieran vivas.

-Te entiendo Yamanaka y sin importar que creamos o que pensemos ya no hay marcha atrás y ellas no volverán...-se dieron un abrazo fuerte, cargado de emociones.

-Kiba yo quisiera saber que sucedió...-justo en ese momento llegaron Sasuke y Naruto.

-Inuzuka lamento enserio lo sucedido-expresó honestamente el pelinegro.

-De verdad Kiba..cualquier cosa que necesites háznoslo saber, cuentas con nosotros dattebayo-apoyó el rubio.

-Gracias chicos-se sentía un poco feliz de al menos aún contar con buenos amigos.

-Iré a hablar con tu mamá Kiba-el castaño asintió pues agradecía que una chica le brindara apoyo a su madre.

-Señora Tsume, lamento lo que sucedió-dijo al acercarse a la mujer.

-Yo también hija, no imaginas cuanto...-a pesar del dolor que sus ojos demostraban no dejó escapar ni una sola lágrima.

-Si en algo podemos ayudarlos cuente con nosotros, queremos mucho a Kiba, y Hana también era muy querida por todos nosotros...-la Inuzuka asintió e Ino notó la intensidad con que la miraba por lo que buscó una forma educada pero rápida para alejarse de ella-regresare con los demás, de nuevo lo siento mucho-se acercó para darle un abrazo el cual buscaba fuera rápido pero al contrario la mujer la sostuvo un poco más de lo necesario.

-Ten cuidado niña...podrías ser tú la siguiente...-susurró en su oído, la ojiazul la miró sorprendida en cuanto la soltó y se dirigió casi de inmediato con los chicos.

-Lo siento Kiba debo irme, tengo que mantenerme en reposo y aun así salí, tenía que estar contigo, pero sabes que cualquier cosa puedes pedírmela, cuentas con todo mi apoyo amigo-el Inuzuka asintió y se dieron un último abrazo.

-Eso fue algo raro ¿no?-apuntó el rubio en cuanto su amiga se fue.

-Sí, a mí también me lo pareció-concordó el Uchiha.

-Tal vez deberían ir con ella, yo también la noté un poco rara-opinó el Inuzuka.

-En cuanto acabe el funeral iremos, ahora queremos estar contigo-expresó el Uzumaki tomándolo del hombro.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

No entendía el comentario de la señora Tsume, quizás la culpaba por la muerte de su hija, tal vez era de esperarse, había sufrido una pérdida muy grande y culpar a alguien más podría ser una clase de alivio, negó un poco e hizo la parada al camión que la dejaría cerca de su casa, en la condición que estaba no debía manejar ya que ocupaba sus dos manos para hacerlo de una forma adecuada y en ese momento no podía hacerlo, así que tomar el transporte público no le haría daño, subió y pagó lo que se debía, buscó un asiento vacío para ocuparlo pero al mirar hacia el fondo del camión casi todos estaban vacíos, a excepción de uno, en el que iba un pequeño niño que quizás no pasaba de los 8 años, llevaba un sombrerito que cubría casi por completo sus ojos al encontrarse con la mirada baja, se le hizo extraño que un niño tan pequeño viajara sólo pero ella no era nadie para criticar a los padres del muchachito, de nuevo negó levemente y caminó hasta un asiento cerca de la puerta para que al llegar pudiera bajar rápidamente y a un par de asientos detrás del niño, el transcurso fue tranquilo y sin ningún problema, cuando de repente el jovencito giró su cuello y la miró por encima del hombro, sus pequeños ojos negros la miraron de una forma que sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse y erizarse, esa mirada estaba demasiado cargada para un pequeño como él y lo peor fue cuando en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, era como si se burlara de ella, sintió su corazón acelerarse y su respiración agitarse, le surgieron ganas de bajar, no quería seguir en ese camión sola con ese mocoso que le ponía los nervios de punta, pero aún faltaban algunas calles para llegar a su casa, así que mantuvo la calma lo más que pudo y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, después observó por el rabillo del ojo como el niño se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás donde ella estaba, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sin darse cuenta empezó a apretar la falda del vestido que llevaba, provocando arrugas en la tela, para su tranquilidad el jovencito pasó de largo y ni siquiera la miró, hizo parada y bajó del camión, sólo así pudo respirar más tranquila, sólo pasaron un par de calles y llegó a su destino, bajó también y caminó hacia su casa, al llegar a la puerta unas ganas inmensas de girarse la hicieron voltear y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al niño parado al otro lado de la calle, de nuevo mirándola de forma extraña y con esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios, abrió rápido y entró, cerró de la misma manera, se recargó en la puerta y la mano sana la colocó en su pecho sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón, cuando comenzaba a calmarse un sonido en la cocina la hizo ponerse de nuevo en alerta, según la información con la que contaba su padre debía estar en el hospital y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente ya que le tocaba guardia también, caminó lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido, pero al llegar a la entrada sintió su corazón detenerse y al mismo tiempo dejar de respirar, las llaves que aún llevaba en la mano cayeron estrepitosamente al piso, frente a ella, en la mesa donde solía sentarse a desayunar con su padre, estaba su madre, con esa angelical sonrisa con la que aparecía en las fotografías, sintió su estómago revolverse y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar y llorar la invadieron.

-Hija, llegaste-pronunció aquella mujer que aparentaba ser su madre con su gentil sonrisa, no podía ser ella, no, su mamá estaba muerta, lo había hecho cuando ella nació.

-Tu...tu..tu no...no puedes...-las palabras se le atoraban y sólo salían frases ininteligibles-¡no puedes ser mi mamá!-gritó al fin.

-Por supuesto que soy tú mamá princesa, han pasado muchos años, pero al fin estaremos juntas-tranquilamente se acercó a la Yamanaka menor.

-No, no puedes...no...-se cubrió la cara con una mano y lentamente se deslizó por el marco de la entrada de la cocina-no puedes...tú no eres...-

-Yo soy tu mami hija ¿no me reconoces?-sintió los dedos de esa mujer recorrer sus hombros hasta sus codos intentando una caricia pero se sentían demasiado fríos para sentirla como tal.

-No eres mi mama, no puedes ser ella-como pudo se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada pero esa cosa ya estaba ahí esperándola, corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta trasera pero también ahí se encontró con ella.

-Vamos hija ¿no quieres estar conmigo?-la rubia menor negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Avanzó lentamente hacia atrás mientras era seguida por esa cosa, al no ver por dónde iba tropezó y cayó al suelo, se deslizó hasta chocar con pared y ahí se encogió pegando sus rodillas a su pecho y tapando su rostro con su mano sana.

-Ya basta...déjenme en paz-susurraba mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos-¿cuánto más me torturaran?, paren por favor...ya basta...se los ruego...-sin abrir los ojos lentamente bajó la mano y sin mucha convicción los abrió.

Un fuerte grito escapó de sus labios al ver muy cerca de ella un rostro carcomido, como en estado de putrefacción, con pedazos de carne colgando, los ojos casi saltándose de sus cuencas y soltando un olor a azufre completamente nauseabundo.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-¿Qué crees que le haya ocurrido a Ino?-cuestionó el rubio mientras conducía su auto mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo.

-Ni idea..-respondió sin mostrar mucho interés.

-Vaya, que preocupado te ves-sugirió sarcásticamente.

-Bueno ¿qué quieres que te diga?, lo sabremos cuando lleguemos-el Uzumaki asintió y avanzó más rápido, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a casa de su amiga, algo le decía que se había equivocado al no seguirla en cuanto salió del funeral.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa Yamanaka, bajaron del auto y apenas se acercaron para tocar el timbre oyeron el grito que la rubia dio, se miraron y no tardaron en intentar obtener alguna respuesta de parte de la ojiazul.

-Inoichi se enojara pero es lo mejor-entre los dos patearon la puerta y la cerradura cedió rompiéndose.

Corrieron al interior a buscar a su amiga, fue Sasuke quien la encontró en el suelo en estado de shock.

-Aléjate de mí...aléjate de mí…aléjate de mí-susurraba la chica repetidamente.

-Ino cálmate, soy Sasuke estás a salvo-pero la Yamanaka no lo hizo al contrario intentó que la soltara propinándole repetidos golpes.

-Ino, Ino escúchame, soy Naruto te juro que no te haremos daño, pero intenta calmarte-le pidió el Uzumaki tomándola del rostro y la joven comenzó a ceder.

Lograron que caminara con ellos hacia el auto y Naruto la ayudó a subir mientras el Uchiha se encargaba de atorar la puerta frontal para que no se notara mucho que fácilmente se podría entrar y salió por la trasera y cerró con llave las cuales tomó del piso junto a la cocina, decidieron ir a casa del pelinegro, pues en la del Uzumaki les esperarían muchas preguntas al ver el estado en que se encontraba la chica, la cual parecía en trance y no habló en ningún momento hasta llegar a la residencia Uchiha.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Hola de nuevo aquí con un nuevo cap, espero que sea de su agrado y los deje más intrigados jejeje ¿a qué se referirá Tsume?

Como vieron ya aparecieron nuestros lindos chicos Sasuke y Naruto, a partir de aquí ya saldrán más y empezarán a haber líos entre ellos, también sabremos que paso con uno de los personajes que andaba desaparecido, espero que la historia les vaya gustando y no se vuelva tediosa, ya que…bueno…disminuyeron un poquito los review, pero en fin gracias a los que siguen mi trabajo y se animan a comentar, eso me motiva mucho, gracias Juvia y a Proxy57 por sus review, como ven intentó no tardar en actualizar, sé lo feo que es esperar el siguiente capítulo jejej pero en fin, sin más que mencionar nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

Ino Asakura n_n


	8. Chapter 8

_**PECADOS**_

-Ino por favor tienes que decirnos que sucedió-intentaba hacerla reaccionar el rubio pero la chica sólo podía temblar y sollozar.

-¿Ino qué te pasó?-intentó el pelinegro pero obtuvo lo mismo que su amigo.

-Intenta Ino por favor...-insistió.

-Basta dobe, aún está muy mal, debemos dejarla descansar-

-Está bien...estaremos abajo si necesitas algo ¿sí?-no obtuvo respuesta pero al menos la rubia lo miró y tomó eso como un sí.

La ojiazul les agradeció internamente, no se encontraba nada bien, lo que había vivido y visto hasta ese día comenzaban a hacer estragos en su cabeza, se encontraba en shock y aunque de verdad quería explicarles lo que pasó no podía, algo se había desconectado y su boca no reaccionaba, no emitía ningún sonido, cerró los ojos intentando recuperarse pero lo único que logró fue que las imágenes de esa cosa acudieran a su mente.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Cerró los ojos con fuerza después de ver ese monstruo frente a ella, sintió el aliento fétido en su rostro y luego escuchó muy cerca de su oído..

-Eres mía...-dijo la "mujer" y luego lamio su mejilla dejando su asquerosa saliva en ella.

-¡NO!, déjame en paz-escupió dándole una patada y alejándose de ella.

Esa cosa rio y se lanzó como una serpiente tras la rubia, justo en ese momento se oyeron las voces de sus amigos y el monstruo la miró molesta, intentó tomarla cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió estrepitosamente.

-No escaparas...-siseo la "mujer" y desapareció aparentemente entrando al suelo.

Negó frenéticamente, aún sentía el espeso líquido recorrer su mejilla y los escalofríos que esa cosa le causaron, limpió con desesperación su rostro intentando quitar el rastro que aún persistía, tenía ganas de vomitar pero las contuvo, no tenía ganas de levantarse, quería permanecer en esa posición fetal, tapada con las sábanas por el resto de su vida, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible, así que simplemente se quedó quieta hasta que sus párpados comenzaron a pesar y se cerraron para entrar en un profundo sueño.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Se quedó dormida-aviso el rubio bajando del piso superior.

-Tal vez fue lo mejor-

-Sí...¿qué le habrá pasado?-se cuestionó más así mismo que a su amigo.

-No lo sé..-respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin darse cuenta que la pregunta no iba precisamente hacia él.

-Me preocupa se veía demasiado mal...¿y sí intenta suicidarse igual que Hinata y Hana?-el pelinegro negó, realmente lo dudaba.

Intentaron desviar el tema y la atención pidiendo algo de comida para que al despertar la ojiazul pudiera ingerir algo y también para que ellos mismos comieran, la cocina no era algo que se les diera bien, incluso encendieron el televisor para mantener los nervios a raya, porque aunque el pelinegro no lo dijera ni lo demostrara, estaba igual de confundido que los demás, mientras tanto la rubia seguía dormida...

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Maldita sea..¿ahora dónde estoy?-refunfuño la Yamanaka.

-¿Ino...?-escuchó como un susurro.

El lugar donde se encontraba era oscuro, bastante, ni siquiera podía ver su mano, además del olor a comida podrida y azufre no podía distinguir algo más, avanzó al lugar de donde creía provenía el susurro.

-¿Quién está ahí?-cuestionó palpando las paredes para no caer, aunque las cosas que sentía en su mano no le ayudaban a sentir confianza.

-¿Ino...eres tú?-volvió a escuchar.

-¿Sa...Sakura?-pronunció insegura.

-S..s...sí...-

La rubia caminó un poco más apresurada pues no estaba sola, su mejor amiga también estaba ahí y al parecer, por su manera de hablar, no se encontraba nada bien, al terminar el pasillo lleno de oscuridad vislumbro una puerta en donde había un poco más de luz, aunque a penas y era perceptible.

-Sakura-pronunció al verla tenuemente y entonces reconoció el lugar.

Su amiga se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación, en un rincón hecha un ovillo, la luz de la luna alumbraba tenuemente el rostro pálido de la pelirosa, sus ojos parecían sin vida, opacos, se percibían rastros de lo que muy posiblemente habían sido lágrimas por sus mejillas, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, sus labios resecos y se veía muy asustada.

-Ino..-dijo débilmente.

-Sakura ¿qué te pasó?-se colocó en cuclillas para inspeccionarla pero la pelirosa no respondió, ni siquiera la miró-¡Sakura por Dios responde!-pero nada.

La movió un poco intentando que regresara de ese trance donde parecía estar metida, al no obtener respuesta, se decidió por lo que menos quería y que muy seguramente molestaría a su amiga, le propinó una fuerte cachetada para hacerla reaccionar.

-Ino..ayúdame-le pidió mirándola a los ojos con el terror reflejado en los suyos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó después de un momento de no saber que decir.

-Sácame de aquí por favor-la rubia junto las cejas, no entendía a que se refería.

-No te entiendo Sakura...¿en dónde crees que estamos?-tal vez su amiga estaba desorientada por todos los días que llevaba encerrada y no sabía ni donde estaba ni que día era.

-En el infierno Ino..-esa declaración la tomó por sorpresa e incluso cayó hacia atrás, tocando algo pegajoso y asqueroso del suelo, se miró la mano, se encontraba manchada de una sustancia verdosa, miró el lugar, se encontraba sucio, lleno de desperdicios y entonces miró por la ventana, su sorpresa fue inmensa al darse cuenta que no era la luna la que alumbraba la estancia, sino una especie de lumbrera, como una bola de fuego fuera de la ventana, se levantó para contemplarla, se acercó al vidrio y miró al exterior, no se encontró con la calle en la que vivía su mejor amiga, sino un lugar casi desértico, con fuertes vientos que en algunos lugares formaban remolinos, quiso ver un poco más lejos poniendo más atención pero justo en ese momento un grito casi desgarrador la asustó, giró rápidamente hacia la Haruno y la encontró aún más pegada a la pared y tapándose la cara con ambas manos, luego miró a la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con el niño que había visto en el camión, quiso gritar pero nada salió de su garganta, el niño levantó lentamente la mano y luego señaló a la chica en el suelo, pudo leer en sus labios ya que no pudo escucharlo "es mía" y luego todo se volvió borroso...

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Ino...despierta-intentaba el rubio mientras la movía levemente.

De repente la habían escuchado gritar y habían subido a ver qué había sucedido, pero sólo la encontraron en la cama moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

-¡Yamanaka despierta!-después de la manera tan brusca en que el Uchiha le habló la chica abrió los ojos.

Sentía su frente sudada, su respiración entrecortada y su corazón agitado, los miraba alternadamente sin saber que decir a sus miradas interrogantes.

-¿Por qué gritaste así?-fue el pelinegro el primero cuestionarla.

Cuando iba a responder entró Itachi, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, ya que no lo habían oído llegar.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí Ino tengo algo que decirles-todos lo miraron atentos-Sakura está desaparecida-

La rubia sintió su corazón contraerse, su mejor amiga, con la que había acabado de soñar en un lugar horrible, se encontraba desaparecida, miró a Itachi rogándole que le dijera que era mentira y se trataba de una cruel broma, pero la mirada apesadumbrada y llena de pena del pelinegro la hizo saber que era totalmente verdad, el Uzumaki por su parte salió de la habitación, se recargó en la pared que se encontraba más próxima a la puerta y ahí se deslizó hasta caer sentado en el suelo, no lo podía creer, no su amiga, no su pelirosa, no el amor de su vida, porque Naruto había estado enamorado de Sakura durante años y no fue hasta poco antes del campamento que ella se decidió a darle el sí, sólo que aún no lo habían hecho público porque querían primero que la relación avanzara un poco más, se tapó el rostro con las manos, todo ese tiempo no había recibido señales de ella, por más que la llamó, que le envió mensajes a sus redes sociales, en privado claro, ni uno sólo había sido respondido, no fue a su casa porque sabía bien que sus padres eran un poco conservadores y no le permitían llevar chicos a su casa, si tan sólo no le hubiera importado y hubiera ido a buscarla, hubiera tirado la puerta si era necesario hasta hablar con ella.

-¡Maldición...!-

Cuando el pelinegro menor salió para ver a su amigo no le sorprendió encontrarlo en ese estado, sabía lo mucho que quería a Sakura y esta noticia muy seguramente lo había destrozado, se sentó a lado de él con una distancia prudente.

-Estará bien dobe-desde luego dando apoyo era un asco.

-Debí buscarla, debía estar con ella...-susurró sin levantar la vista.

-No fue tu culpa ¿cómo ibas a saber que esto sucedería?-

-No lo sé, tanto tiempo sin saber de ella..tenía que haber hecho algo...-el Uchiha percibió como las manos de su amigo se volvían un par de puños.

-Eso nadie lo sabe..-

Se mantuvieron un tiempo en silencio, un silencio que el Uzumaki agradeció; mientras tanto el pelinegro mayor consolaba a la ojiazul.

-No debí irme sin obtener respuesta, debí entrar a la fuerza, si ella me hubiera respondido algo, lo que fuera, hubiera sabido que algo andaba mal, la conozco desde hace años..-

-No hay forma de saber que hubiera pasado, ahora debemos enfocarnos en encontrarla-

-Sí, tenemos que encontrarla, yo tengo que salir a buscarla-iba a levantarse pero él la tomó del brazo y no la dejó hacerlo.

-No irás en ese estado, mañana saldremos a buscarla-ella negó e intentó levantarse de nuevo pero la jaló y la pegó a él, abrazándola.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien...- la dejó llorar sobre su pecho mientras le acariciaba su cabello en movimientos suaves, intentando calmarla, hasta que ambos se fueron quedando dormidos.

Sasuke entró a la habitación, necesitaba más detalles de la desaparición de Sakura y también saber cómo seguía Ino, a pesar de lo que todos creían él no era un insensible, los demás también le preocupaban y ver a Ino en el estado en que la encontraron en su casa y ahora a ambos rubios desconsolados, ellos que siempre fueron el alma del grupo, al ser los más escandalosos y divertidos, pero se encontró con la escena de Ino e Itachi abrazados, profundamente dormidos, en su propia cama, siempre tuvo sospechas que su hermano veía con otros ojos a la rubia, pero esto lo demostraba, sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-Hoy dormirás aquí dobe, ya es tarde-Naruto asintió sin reclamar, algo extraño en él, pero lo que menos quería era llegar a su casa y tener que aguantar el regaño de su mamá seguido de las palabras de preocupación al verlo tan deprimido y no quería dar explicaciones, así que quedarse con los Uchiha era una encantadora idea.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Hola, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo cap, espero sea de su agrado, este estuvo un poquito más tranquilo, al menos nadie murió jaja bueno ya sabemos dónde está Sakura y que ella y Naruto tenían algo, espero no tenga fans del NaruHina, en lo personal se me da más el SasuSaku pero ahora quise intentar con NaruSaku jeje bueno espero que la frustración de Naruto e Ino haya quedado bien plasmada, también ya quedo claro el ItaIno jejej si, sé que es una pareja muy, muy rara, pero a mí me gusta, esperemos que los sucesos que pasaran no separe a otros tortolitos jeje bueno, gracias por los fav, follow y reviews, en especial a _Proxy57_ que me deja uno en cada capítulo sabes eso me motiva bastante, perdón por tarar en actualizar, había estado saturada de otras actividades, pero hoy ya me di un espacio para actualizar, espero que aún haya personas que sigan mi historia y vamos anímense a dejarme un comentario, me gustaría saber si les está gustando, que partes les han gustado más y que partes no, sin más por decir les agradezco por el apoyo y nos vemos en la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

_**PECADOS**_

-Ahora sí cuéntanos que pasó con Sakura-exigió el Uchiha menor muy temprano por la mañana cuando todos ya estaban levantados.

-Cuando Ino me dijo que no había podido hablar con Sakura de ninguna manera algo me sonó extraño, así que me dirigí a mis superiores para indagar en ello, al recibir la afirmativa fui de inmediato a casa de los Haruno, ahí sus padres no pusieron resistencia y nos dejaron trabajar tranquilamente, la habitación se encontraba cerrada, pero...como si la hubieran sellado, cuando hayamos la forma de entrar nos llevamos la sorpresa de que el lugar estaba hecho un asco, sinceramente nos sorprendió que el hedor no llegará al resto de la casa, había comida echada a perder, el lugar olía realmente asqueroso, incluso podría jurar que percibí un olor a azufre, pero Sakura no estaba en ningún lugar-Ino ensancho los ojos ante la descripción del lugar, era justo como ella lo había soñado.

-¿Qué procede?-cuestionó Sasuke.

-Abriremos una investigación, tristemente los principales sospechosos son los señores Haruno, después de todo estaba en su casa cuando desapareció-

-¡Sus padres jamás le harían daño ellos la adoran!-se quejó la rubia.

-Lo sé Ino pero es el procedimiento, investigar a los más cercanos, después de los familiares se investiga a los amigos, por lo que ustedes también son sospechosos, bueno...nosotros..-entre todos se miraron analizando las palabras del Uchiha mayor.

-Estaremos al pendiente-apuntó el Uchiha menor.

-Ino..-la ojiazul miró al Uzumaki, sabía que precisamente él sería el que sacaría el tema de lo sucedido la tarde anterior-¿hoy si nos dirás que sucedió ayer en tu casa?-el mayor miró a la rubia un poco desconcertado.

-Sí, creo que deben saberlo...-todos la miraban esperando comenzara a explicar-sólo no me tachen de loca, porque no lo estoy-después de que todos asintieron les comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

Todos escucharon atentamente lo que ella decía, incluso les habló de lo que sucedió los días en que Hinata y Hana perdieron la vida.

-Ino lo que dices es terrible-comentó el rubio cuando finalizó.

-Lo sé Naruto..-respondió cabizbaja.

-Ese niño que mencionas lo he visto desde que regresamos de la excursión-agregó Itachi.

-Yo también lo he visto, poco antes de la caminata por el bosque y después todos los que nos quedamos dentro de la cabaña lo vimos, a él y a la mujer que ha descrito Ino-apuntó también Sasuke.

-Así que eso fue lo que vieron en la cabaña, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada teme?-

-Intenté no darle importancia, aunque ha sido casi imposible..-el pelinegro juntó las cejas pensativo y molesto por lo vivido esos días-las primeras veces que me vi acosado por un ser extraño fue el día siguiente a nuestro regreso, iba caminando y un chico me tomó del hombro éste tenía una especie de cicatriz en el ojo que recorría todo el lado izquierdo de su cara, sus ojos eran de color magenta y su cabello era corto de color mmm crema, llevaba algo así como un pañuelo en su cuello, me miró de manera extraña y me sonrió como si se burlara, le pregunte si necesitaba algo y al no responder me di la vuelta ignorándolo, pero todos me miraban como si estuviera enfermo, regresé mi mirada hacia él, pero ya no estaba y digamos que lo mismo me ha ocurrido con un chico de cabello color gris-azulado y traje de monje y con una joven morena que tenía ojos de color naranja y cabello un poco largo de color verde, entonces decidí no salir hasta saber que estaba pasando-

Los presentes lo miraban atentos, al menos ellos no creían que estaba loco como los demás cuando le había ocurrido todo eso.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-cuestionó la rubia después de un momento en que todos quedaron en silencio.

-No estamos mal de la cabeza, es claro que algo pasa, el tipo de traje de monje también yo lo he visto-aseguró el Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada dobe?-preguntó el pelinegro menor.

-No lo sé, quería creer que sólo había sido mi imaginación-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No les he dicho una cosa extraña que me sucedió también ayer-indicó la ojiazul obteniendo la mirada de los demás-soñé con Sakura, en mi sueño ella estaba en su recámara y se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que nos describiste Itachi...-continuó relatando lo que había visto en su sueño y todo lo que la Haruno había dicho.

-¿Hablas de una especie de visión...?-cuestionó el Uchiha menor.

-No lo sé-respondió la rubia alzando los hombros.

-Podría ser...-murmuró el mayor.

-Mi Sakura..-susurró el rubio.

-No sé qué haya sido, pero necesito encontrarla, necesito ayudarla-expresó angustiada la Yamanaka.

-Lo haremos Ino, debes estar tranquila-el pelinegro mayor se acercó a ella y colocó la mano en su hombro.

-Eso espero Itachi, necesito saber que está bien-el pelinegro asintió entendiéndola.

-¿Y papá?-cuestionó el menor de los Uchiha.

-Sigue en la oficina, todo esto tiene muy atareados a los detectives y a todos en general-explicó.

-Bien, Naruto e Ino será mejor que se queden aquí, tenemos que permanecer juntos, creo que será lo mejor-aconsejó el hermano menor.

-Sí, Sasuke tiene razón, ahora debo regresar a la oficina, se suponía que sólo venía a cambiarme y les avisaría y me quede a dormir-

-Pero tengo que avisarle a papá que me quedaré aquí, encontrará la puerta sin cerradura y se preocupará-apuntó la Yamanaka.

-Avísale por teléfono que te quedarás aquí por tu seguridad por todo lo que está pasando-sugirió el pelinegro mayor a lo que ella asintió entendiendo que quizás no era tan buena idea regresar ahí.

-Yo tengo que ir por algunas cosas a mí casa, a esta hora no hay nadie así que es mejor para salir de contrabando, no quiero darle explicaciones a mi madre-comentó Naruto.

-Bien Sasuke te quedarás con Ino aquí en la casa, cualquier problema por favor no duden en llamarme, papá no creo que venga en unos días, cuando algo así pasa no viene a la casa ¿verdad?-el menor de los Uchiha asintió.

Los dos chicos salieron y la rubia y el pelinegro se quedaron en casa, Sasuke subió a su recámara para darse una ducha, Ino se quedó en la sala viendo televisión, necesitaba enfocar su atención en alguna cosa que no fueran los recientes acontecimientos, tenía ganas de salir a buscar a Sakura, pero sabía que tenía que quedarse por su propia seguridad, después de unas horas subió a la habitación del pelinegro ya que no había bajado para nada y comenzaba a preocuparle, pero se calmó al verlo dormir tranquilamente, decidió bajar a la cocina y preparar algo de comer, así cuando Sasuke se levantara tendría que comer, sacó algunos recipientes y productos del refrigerador, la verdad es que no había mucha variedad, se notaba que ahí vivían sólo hombres, cocino lo que pudo, además de que sólo podía utilizar la mano que no tenía enyesada, se sirvió un poco, comió y comenzó a lavar los trastes.

Sasuke se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, pero una sensación extraña lo despertó, se sentó en la cama, sentía sus cabellos húmedos pegados a su frente y su nuca, estaba sudando, tenía la respiración agitada, al parecer había estado teniendo pesadillas, se secó la humedad de la frente y miró al rededor en su habitación, se sentía extraño, como si algo lo mirara, como si algo más estuviera con él.

-Sasuke..-escuchó de repente.

Se mantuvo en silencio, no había sido la voz de Ino, ni la de su hermano, ni la del dobe, ¿entonces quién era?, se levantó lentamente de la cama y caminó hacia el baño, la puerta estaba entreabierta, entró y lo revisó completo, al no haber nada se recargó en el lavabo y suspiró.

-Sasuke...-de nuevo oía su nombre y esta vez más cerca.

Miró alrededor de él y luego miró su reflejo en el espejo, no había nada fuera de lo normal, se inclinó en el lavabo y abrió la llave, comenzó a mojarse el rostro, de nuevo estaba alucinando, tan bien que estaba durmiendo, pero al parecer ese día tampoco podría hacerlo, se secó la cara con una toalla y se decidió a salir del baño.

-Sasuke...-el chico lentamente se giró de nuevo hacia el baño.

La toalla cayó de sus manos, en el espejo se encontraba él, pero de alguna manera no era él, se acercó lentamente y posó sus ojos negros en la imagen frente a él, pero el reflejo ni se movió.

-¿Cómo..?-susurró juntando las cejas.

-Yo soy tú Sasuke..-el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido-en tu interior-

-¡¿Qué demonios eres, por supuesto que no eres yo?!-cuestionó entre molesto y aterrado.

-Soy tu interior Sasuke...soy eso que no quieres que los demás vean...soy el monstruo que te atormenta en las noches y que no te deja en paz en el día...soy eso que te come por dentro y no te deja ser como quisieras ser...soy la envidia que sientes hacia los demás...eso que quisieras pero que no tienes...-el Uchiha no sabía ni que decir, se encontraba petrificado.

Esa cosa que había en el espejo sonrió, de una manera tan extraña y tan terrorífica que el chico quiso gritar, quiso llorar, quiso salir corriendo pero no podía, nada en su cuerpo le respondía, sólo podía mirar a esa cosa, la cual lentamente salió del espejo y se acercó a él, cuando estuvieron el uno enfrente del otro pudo percibir el olor que desprendía, a podrido, a azufre, a algo en descomposición, pero aun así seguía sin moverse aunque en su interior quería correr, alejarse de ese monstruo.

-Conseguirás obtener lo que quieres...-

Colocó una mano sobre la frente del joven y empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, luego la figura se volvió humo y entró por la boca al cuerpo del chico, cuando terminó Sasuke se paró normal y se miró al espejo, sonrió y sus ojos brillaron volviéndose de un color verde jade y luego volvieron a la normalidad.

Ino estaba lavando los últimos utensilios que había utilizado, justo cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella así que volteo y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Sasuke parado en la entrada de la cocina.

-Vaya ya despertaste, preparé algo de comida-comentó la rubia regresando a su labor, aunque no se sentía tranquila al darle la espalda.

-Bien, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-la ojiazul se giró a mirarlo, no era muy usual que el Uchiha le preguntara cosas, menos a ella que según lo que había escuchado en un par de ocasiones la consideraba una rubia cabeza hueca.

-Dime..-

-¿Sientes algo por Itachi?-la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta, era aún menos normal que Sasuke se interesara en alguien que no fuera él.

-Eh..¿por qué preguntas..?-el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

-He notado como lo miras y como te mira él a ti-

-Vaya Sasuke no sé qué decirte...-respondió nerviosa.

-Sólo dime ¿por qué él?-la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No te entiendo..-

-Sí entiendes, ¿por qué él y no yo, a Itachi no lo conoces tanto?-de acuerdo, algo no andaba bien, esas no eran preguntas normales, esa no era una conversación normal con Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bueno simplemente pasó, no nos conocemos mucho pero algo me agrada de él y, a ti, sólo te veo como un amigo-el chico asintió y se acercó a ella.

-Vaya, que raro ¿no?-la ojiazul negó un poco y junto las cejas.

-No entiendo..-

-Que siempre sea él...-

La chica iba a preguntar a qué se refería pero en menos de cinco segundos se hallaba amenazada con un cuchillo en su cuello, atrapada entre el cuerpo de Sasuke y el lavabo.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-preguntó alarmada.

-Digamos que esta vez Itachi no me ganará, tomaré para mí algo que él quiere-el color desapareció del rostro de la chica, esa sonrisa en la cara del pelinegro no anunciaba nada bueno.

-Sasuke por favor...-un fuerte golpe en su cara la hicieron callar de inmediato.

-Basta Yamanaka, en esto tú no tienes opinión, se hará como yo quiero-esta vez su voz sonaba más seria, incluso más parecida a la del Sasuke de todos los días.

Ella no dijo nada más y él la obligó a caminar a la parte de arriba, entraron a la habitación de Itachi y ahí le quitó el cabestrillo y se encargó de romper el yeso que mantenía el brazo inmóvil, Ino no decía ni hacía nada, extrañamente su cuerpo no hacía otra cosa más que temblar.

-Esto va a doler..-

Le advirtió al momento que alzaba ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, el grito que soltó la rubia retumbo en toda la casa, no tenía mucho del accidente y aún no sanaba correctamente, algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos pero eso al pelinegro no hizo otra cosa que causarle gracia, de alguna manera cuando el chico retiró las manos las de la chica se quedaron en esa posición, como si estuviera atada, entró en pánico, básicamente estaba a su disposición y eso no estaba bien, vinculando sus palabras con sus acciones lo que le esperaba a ella no era nada bueno.

-Basta Sasuke, no hagas esto..-le pidió asustada.

-Shhh..haré una llamada-le dijo como si nada, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- _Hola Sasuke ¿ocurrió algo?-_ cuestionó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Necesito que vengas Itachi-respondió como si de verdad estuviera alarmado, mientras colocaba el cuchillo en la garganta de la rubia para que no se le ocurriera hablar.

- _Voy para allá ¿qué sucedió Sasuke?_ -

La rubia sollozaba, no quería que él viniera, su vida corría peligro si iba ahí.

-¡No vengas Itachi...!-gritó la joven recibiendo un golpe de parte del pelinegro, que le causó un corte leve en la mejilla derecha.

- _¡Maldita sea Sasuke dime algo!_ -exigió el Uchiha mayor al oír gritar a la ojiazul.

-Por favor Itachi apresúrate-sin decir más colgó.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno ya que tuve algo de tiempo les dejo uno rapidito, para dejarlos con la intriga jeje hasta la próxima!

Ino Asakura n_n


	10. Chapter 10

_**PECADOS**_

-¿Qué harás Sasuke..?-cuestionó la chica en cuanto él colgó.

-Sólo tomaré algo para mí por primera vez-respondió el pequeño Uchiha.

Tomó el cuchillo y lo colocó entre el vestido que llevaba la rubia del día anterior y la delicada piel y de un sólo movimiento lo abrió a la mitad, la chica quedó expuesta en ropa interior.

-No Sasuke por favor, no hagas esto, te arrepentirás, por favor-rogo llena de lágrimas.

-No Ino, jamás me arrepentiré de esto, todo lo contrario lo disfrutare como nunca-

Se acercó a ella y olio su cabello, besó su cuello y mordió un poco, al separarse sonrió, había una ligera marca en el lugar, la chica se encontraba con los ojos muy apretados, soltando algunas lágrimas y eso le encantó al pelinegro, oh como deseaba que llegara su hermano, quería ver su rostro al ver a Ino en ese estado, pero aún no era suficiente, alzó un poco más el cuerpo a modo que la chica a penas y tocaba el piso con las puntas de sus pies, respiraba entrecortadamente y le dolía muchísimo el brazo herido.

-No quieres hacer esto Sasuke por favor para...-

-No lo creo Ino...-

Oyeron la puerta de la calle abrirse, sabían perfectamente quien era, ella se asustó, no quería que algo le pasara y él sonrió, por fin había llegado, el mayor corrió escaleras arriba al no encontrarlos en la planta baja.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestionó al entrar completamente agitado.

-Querido hermano...por fin llegaste-respondió el menor sosteniendo el cuchillo a la altura de la garganta de la chica.

-¿Qué haces Sasuke?, ¿enloqueciste?-

-No, es sólo que estoy harto Itachi, harto de que siempre seas tú al que todos quieren, admiran, de quien se sienten orgullosos, estoy harto de ti hermano...y hoy por fin te ganare en algo...-el mayor no podía creer lo que veía, su hermano, el ser que más amaba en su vida estaba a punto de dañar a la chica que él quería.

-No hagas una estupidez Sasuke...-el menor lo miró divertido.

-Itachi..Itachi...pareces calmado...pero sé que estás desesperado, como yo lo he estado todos estos años siendo sólo tu sombra-

-Tú no eres Sasuke..él jamás hablaría así, ¿quién eres?-el Uchiha menor sonrió satisfecho.

-No podía esperar menos de ti, después de todo muchos te consideran un genio, pero te tengo malas noticias, todo lo que he dicho no ha sido más que lo que he visto en la mente de tu hermano...-el mayor negó, eso no podía ser cierto-Sasuke te odia Itachi, no tienes idea de cuanta envidia te tiene, sí tuviera las agallas suficientes ya se hubiera deshecho de ti-

-Eso no es verdad...¡dilo de una maldita vez ¿quién eres?!-exigió la rubia al ver que Itachi no decía nada y se veía contrariado.

-Tengo muchos nombres bonita-respondió dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la ojiazul aún sin bajar el arma-pero soy lo que se considera...un demonio-sus ojos brillaron de la misma manera que en el baño y luego regresaron al negro habitual de los ojos de Sasuke.

-Entonces sal del cuerpo de mi hermano-exigió el Uchiha mayor ya habiéndose recuperado un poco de las palabras tan nocivas de ese ser.

-No lo haré Itachi, debo cumplir algo que le prometí a Sasuke que haría y eso incluye a Ino-esta vez ni siquiera lo miró, se mantenía viendo a la joven.

Bajó lentamente el cuchillo hasta el escote del sostén y sonrió.

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño-amenazó el pelinegro mayor, consiguiendo las carcajadas del ser que habitaba en Sasuke.

-No me hagas reír, tú no puedes hacer nada contra mí, además Sasuke estará muy agradecido en cuanto acabe con esto-

Cortó en medio del sostén dejando a la vista parte de los pechos de la rubia, la cual comenzó a llorar más desesperada, sin poder hacer mucho.

-Basta, por favor no hagas esto..-le rogaba sin recibir ni siquiera una mirada, él estaba muy entretenido mirando la cara de Itachi y su desesperación.

-¿Qué se siente Itachi, que tu hermano te haga esto?-

-Basta..-pidió apretando los dientes-no le hagas daño, ella no tiene nada que ver en nuestros problemas-

-La cosa es que no me importa..simplemente le haré un pequeño favor a tu hermano, no tienes idea de cuánto te odia Itachi, cuanto desea que no existieras, cuanto desea que haga esto-

Itachi no se podía acercar cada vez que se movía el cuchillo iba a parar al cuello de Ino, la cual se veía destrozada, no soportaba verla así, necesitaba hacer algo pero no sabía qué, además de que lo que le estaba diciendo ese ser lo estaba hiriendo bastante, más de lo que quisiera aceptar, por un lado quería creer que todo era mentira, su hermano no podía sentir tanto odio por él y por otro le sonaba bastante real, después de todo Sasuke siempre quiso ser como él, siempre busco superarlo.

-Basta, acabemos con esto-dijo de repente el menor.

-¡Basta Sasuke, por favor no quieres hacer esto!-le suplicaba Ino.

-No Sasuke por favor no lo hagas, te ruego que no la toques-también intentaba Itachi.

Pero el menor sólo sonrió y colocó el arma en la cadera de ella, cortó un lado de las bragas y luego el otro, la tela cayó al suelo dejándola completamente expuesta, la respiración de la ojiazul se aceleró al igual que los latidos de su corazón e Itachi se sintió mareado, ¿no haría nada y su hermano abusaría de ella?, no podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasando esto, el menor se colocó entre las piernas de Ino y desabrocho su pantalón.

-No Sasuke, no por favor, por favor basta, Sasuke...-comenzó a removerse y suplicarle que no lo hiciera.

-Deja de moverte Yamanaka-colocó las piernas de la chica en su cadera advirtiendo que ya no había nada que hacer.

-¡Sé que no quieres hacer esto, por favor para Sasuke, te lo ruego no lo hagas, no lo hagas por favor Sasuke!-suplicó gritando desesperada intentando juntar de nuevo sus piernas.

-...Sasuke!-algo en la mente del pelinegro menor hizo clic.

Se alejó de ella y cayo de rodillas al suelo, luego hizo una mueca como si fuera a gritar y de su boca salió el humo que había entrado horas antes, en ese momento Ino también cayó de rodillas y luego al suelo desmayada.

-¿Qué...qué demonios pasó?-preguntó desorientado el menor de los Uchiha.

-Nada-respondió escuetamente el hermano mayor, se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre Ino para después tomarla en brazos y acostarla en la cama-fuera Sasuke-

El menor salió de la habitación, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no recordaba casi nada, era como una nube borrosa en su mente, aunque podía recordar a Ino diciendo su nombre varias veces, ¿qué había hecho?, su ropa estaba destrozada y además la mirada que le había dedicado su hermano y la forma en que le habló había sido no sólo de enfado o un enojo cualquiera, estaba más que molesto, no recordaba nada después de lo del baño y ahora parecía que había matado a alguien, negó varias veces, necesitaba despejar su mente, escuchó que tocaban el timbre y con mucha pesadez fue a abrir encontrándose a Naruto del otro lado.

-Qué bueno que llegas dobe-el rubio lo miró sorprendido, no era común en su amigo hablar así.

-Yo sé que me extrañas cuando me voy pero no hables así dirán que somos algo..-el pelinegro rodó los ojos y el ojiazul sonrió de forma zorruna.

-Anda pasa-los dos caminaron a la sala, se sentaron y por un momento se quedaron en silencio, Naruto no sabía que decir y Sasuke aún seguía aturdido.

-Necesito hablar contigo, te espero en la cocina-exigió el Uchiha mayor al bajar las escaleras, no saludó a Naruto ni siquiera lo miró, se fue directo a la cocina y el menor detrás de él.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó el menor de los Uchiha al entrar.

-Quisiste abusar de Ino-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso?-

-Al parecer porque me odias-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Eso fue lo que dijiste, en realidad Sasuke al parecer un demonio logró poseerte e hizo todo según lo que vio en tu mente, dijo que me odiabas, que estabas harto de vivir a mi sombra, qué harías lo que fuera para que yo no existiera y por eso le harías eso a Ino-el menor negó, no era verdad, si había cierta envidia hacia su hermano mayor pero no era para tanto.

-Yo jamás te haría daño, tampoco a Ino, ella siempre se ha portado bien conmigo, no tengo razones para lastimarla-el mayor lo miró desconfiado pero su mirada se veía preocupada y arrepentida, quizás hasta asustada, así que le creyó.

-Eso espero Sasuke, podría esperar una traición de cualquiera pero no de ti, por favor nunca lo hagas y si tienes algo que decirme sólo hazlo-el menor asintió, su hermano jamás le había hablado así.

-Te lo prometo Itachi, a menos que algo se encuentre dentro de mí jamás te haré daño-el Uchiha mayor asintió y abrazó al menor, los ojos de ambos se cristalizaron un poco, pero como buenos Uchihas orgullosos no permitieron caer ninguna lágrima.

Ambos regresaron a la sala, ahora si saludó a Naruto quien les contó que al final si se había encontrado con su madre y fue todo un logró hacerla entender de que debía estar en casa de los Uchiha.

-Debo regresar al trabajo Sasuke, por favor te encargó a Ino, cualquier cosa deben llamarme-ellos asintieron y él se retiró.

-Oye teme ¿qué sucedió nunca lo había visto así?-cuestionó el rubio.

-No lo sé bien dobe..-más o menos le contó lo que sucedió, aunque sólo lo que Itachi le había dicho.

-Vaya teme estamos metidos en algo muy peligroso, maldita la hora en que fuimos a ese lugar-Sasuke no tuvo otra opción más que estar de acuerdo con su mejor amigo.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Hola! Aquí de otra vez con un nuevo cap, esta vez las cosas se pusieron difíciles jaja pero bueno, al menos Sasuke logró ganarle a esa cosa jeje así que Ino por poquito la libró, espero que haya sido de su agrado y no los esté decepcionando, también espero que el contenido del cap no se haya salido mucho del tema pero me surgió la idea y la verdad me agradó así que lo puse jeje pronto los verán de nuevo en acción pero deben pasar una serie de cosas para que la historia avance a buen paso, gracias por los review _onlyalexis_ y _Proxy57_ saben que me anima mucho saber que les está gustando a los que aún permanecen en el anonimato los invito a comentar sus dudas o si les está gustando o con que cosas no están muy de acuerdo, bueno sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Ino Asakura n_n


	11. Chapter 11

_**PECADOS**_

Como ese ser se encargó de lastimar el brazo de Ino además de encargarse de romper el yeso tuvieron que llevarla de nuevo con el médico dándole una explicación poco creíble pero que al final el doctor no tuvo otra opción que aceptarla y volvió a realizar el procedimiento para estabilizar el brazo y que siguiera curándose.

-Demonios cuándo acabara de sanar esta cosa..-se quejó la rubia.

-Tranquila Ino ya sanara-la animó el Uzumaki.

Los dos iban saliendo del hospital, en cuanto la chica despertó Sasuke le ofreció un poco de la ropa de su madre que Itachi ya había sacado para que ella se vistiera en cuanto pudiera, al sentir bastante dolor decidieron llevarla al hospital, pero el pelinegro prefirió esperarlos en el auto, estar cerca de ella ocasionaba un ambiente tenso e intentaba evitarlo, él no tenía muchos recuerdos de lo sucedido pero los pocos que tenía lo estaban atormentado bastante y bueno no quería imaginar cómo estaba ella que a comparación suya recordaría lo sucedido el resto de su vida, los dos rubios entraron al vehículo, fueron a la casa de Ino para que recogiera unas cuantas cosas personales como ropa, peine, cepillo de dientes, etcétera y de inmediato regresaron a la casa Uchiha, lo que menos quería la rubia era encontrarse con su padre, sabía que le rogaría para que se quedara y ella no tendría corazón para negarse.

-¿Qué dijo el doctor?-preguntó el pelinegro intentando hacer conversación pues en cuanto entraron se sumieron en un silencio incómodo que ni Naruto sabía cómo romper.

-Que tal vez deberé usar unos días más el cabestrillo y que debo mantener mi brazo lo más quieto posible, ah y me dio unos medicamentos para el dolor-explicó fastidiada pues odiaba estar así, era bien conocida su hiperactividad y mantenerse quieta no era posible para ella.

-Deberás seguir sus indicaciones para que te recuperes-apuntó el rubio.

-Sí..supongo..-dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro-¿puedo subir a bañarme?-cuestionó al Uchiha.

-Claro, puedes entrar al baño de Itachi para que tengas mayor privacidad, no creo que vuelva en un rato-la rubia asintió y subió.

-¿Cómo crees que esté?-preguntó el ojiazul mirando por dónde había subido la Yamanaka.

-Espero que bien..-respondió cabizbajo el Uchiha.

-Se ve tranquila, tal vez no te culpe teme, tal vez entiende que tu no querías hacerle daño-el pelinegro se quedó pensativo ojalá realmente fuera así, él no le habría hecho nada, nunca la lastimaría.

-Eso espero dobe, vayamos a mi habitación, tendremos que acomodarnos para compartir cuarto-el rubio asintió y tomó su mochila con sus pertenencias y subió junto con su amigo.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Ino subió a la recámara como Sasuke le había dicho, aún se sentía extraña al estar con él, no lo culpaba, a pesar de todo lo que dijo esa cosa mientras estuvo en el cuerpo del pelinegro, no creyó ni la mitad, lo conocía poco, en realidad no eran grandes amigos, pero sabía que no pensaba nada de eso, quizás si hubiera algo de envidia, pues Itachi era un hombre grandioso y que Sasuke le envidiara un poco no sería raro, sabía que Hinata envidiaba un poquito a Hanabi por ser como era y que ella no lograba ser, por la aprobación que recibía por parte de su padre, pero aun así sabía bien que mataría por ella, no sería extraño que lo mismo pasara con los hermanos Uchiha, ella tenía suerte de ser hija única y no pasar por eso, pero el recordar a Sasuke a punto de...no podía ni pensarlo, le costaba digerir lo sucedido sin sentir un vacío en el estómago y mucho, mucho miedo, no sabía si había sentido más miedo que en aquella ocasión que esa "mujer" la atacó en su casa, era debatible, en ambas ocasiones se había sentido desesperada, negó levemente para quitarse esos pensamientos, buscó una toalla y se quitó la ropa, giró la llave de la regadera, templando el agua y entró, sintió el agua recorrer su cuerpo y como sus músculos se relajaban con el agua tibia, cerró los ojos relajándose aún más.

-Ino-escuchó que la llamaban.

-¿Sí..?-preguntó creyendo que era Sasuke o tal vez Naruto, pero no hubo contestación.

Alzó los hombros restándole importancia, comenzó a enjabonar su cabello, haciendo un masaje para quitar las impurezas de éste, siempre le había encantado la hora del baño, era un momento para relajarse y tal vez reflexionar sobre algunos aspectos de su vida, aunque esta vez sólo quería olvidarse de todo.

-Ino-volvió a escuchar.

-¿Sasuke..?-cuestionó un poco más nerviosa-¿Naruto..?-pero de nuevo nada, no hubo respuesta.

Salió de la regadera, tomó la toalla y se enredó en ella, abrió lentamente la puerta del baño y se asomó un poco, verificando que no había nadie, salió a la habitación para revisar que de verdad no había nadie, dejó un poco mojado el piso por las gotas que escurrían de su cabello, de nuevo trato de restarle importancia así que regreso al baño, la regadera aún abierta y había comenzado a formarse vapor, no recordaba usar el agua tan caliente pero quiso creer que así había sido, abrió un poco el agua fría para contrarrestarla y otra vez entró a la regadera.

-Ino..-maldición ahora sí estaba asustada, esta vez sintió que susurraban su nombre cerca de su oído.

Giró en todas direcciones buscando algo que fuera el causante.

-Ino..-

Salió de nuevo de la regadera, a pesar de haber nivelado el agua seguía habiendo gran cantidad de vapor, pero aun así intento ignorar esto, tomó la toalla para enredarse de nuevo en ella a pesar de que ésta ya se encontrara mojada, caminó hacia la puerta del baño.

-Ino-escucho detrás de ella justo cuando tomaba la perilla.

Giró lentamente, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, enfrente suyo había un ser de vapor exactamente igual a ella en silueta, por poco y suelta un enorme grito pero aquel ser levanto su brazo como queriendo tocarla lo que la hizo quedarse muda, pero sólo se limitó a señalarla, sentía su pecho subir y bajar y lentamente avanzó hacia atrás queriendo alejarse de esa cosa, pero olvidó que la puerta estaba justo detrás, ese ser de vapor avanzó hacia ella y en un puff se desvaneció volviéndose una especie de humo blanco, entró por su boca y luego la chica cayó inconsciente.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-No hay que comer teme tengo hambre-se quejaba Naruto.

-Vamos por algo en lo que acaba Ino-respondió el Uchiha.

-No quiero ir teme, ve tú, así yo me quedo a cuidarla-

A Sasuke no le agradó la idea pero al final aceptó, Naruto continuó viendo televisión, no encontraba nada bueno así que simplemente cambió al siguiente canal en la lista de la programación encontrándose con el de noticias, igual nada bueno, pero ya no quiso cambiarle simplemente se paró y caminó a la cocina había visto unos bocadillos que según Sasuke los había preparado Ino la tarde anterior, así que aprovechando el estar sólo en la planta baja decidió comerlos sin darle a alguien más, los tomó del refrigerador y se sentó a degustarlos mientras veía el televisor, iba a dar el primer mordisco cuando en la pantalla apareció la noticia de la desaparición de Sakura, toda el hambre que había sentido se esfumó, quería verla, quería saber que estaba bien, quería saber si quiera que seguía con vida, lentamente se acercó a la pantalla hasta estar pegado a ella.

-Sakura..-susurró mientras acariciaba la imagen donde aparecía ella.

-Ella está bien-escuchó detrás de él sobresaltándolo.

-Ino..-logró decir después del susto.

Parada en el último escalón se encontraba la rubia sólo con ropa interior, a Naruto se le secó la boca, no sabía que decir, nunca en su vida había visto una chica desnuda, algo que le daba vergüenza admitir pero que al final así era, por lo que ver a Ino de esa forma, con el bello cuerpo que poseía, simplemente se quedó paralizado.

-Vamos Naruto no me veas así, voy a sonrojarme-le pidió la chica un tanto coqueta.

-Lo siento Ino, no esperaba que bajaras ya y me metiste un susto-ella rio, pero fue una risa que el rubio nunca había oído provenir de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, creo que fue mi culpa, oí que salieron, creí que estaría sola-caminó hasta donde estaba él-veo que ya estabas comiendo, acompáñame a ver que encuentro en la cocina para comer yo también-

El ojiazul raramente la siguió sin vacilar, la veía moverse tan tranquilamente mientras que él sentía que la situación era demasiado extraña.

-Creo que no encontré nada-comentó fastidiada.

-Esperemos a que llegue Sasuke, fue por comida-ella pareció pensarlo y luego asintió.

-¿Qué te parece si matamos el tiempo haciendo algo más de provecho?-preguntó de repente acercándose al rubio.

El ojiazul sintió que la pregunta y la forma de moverse parecía que lo quería seducir, ¡vaya tontería!, como si alguna vez Ino hubiera mostrado algún interés en él.

-¿A..a qué te refieres?-la chica sonrió.

Poso la mano en uno de sus hombros y se acercó lentamente a él, por inercia Naruto se hizo hacia atrás.

-No Ino..esto está mal-ella negó y volvió a acercarse a él.

-No la estás engañando si es lo que te preocupa, sólo nos divertiremos-sin decir más terminó de acercarse y lo besó.

Al principio el rubio quiso alejarse, quería detenerla pero como si algo lo hubiera hechizado terminó cediendo, la tomó de la cintura y se aferró a ella, la ojiazul enrolló la playera del chico comenzando a deslizarla de su cuerpo hasta quitarla, hábilmente desabrochó el pantalón el cual fue cayendo por sus piernas hasta deshacerse también de ello, maldición nunca en su vida se había sentido tan excitado, podía sentir como su bóxer comenzaba a estorbarle, sin mucha delicadeza tomó a Ino por la cadera y la levantó para subirla en la mesa, besó su cuello dejando marcas en él, mientras que ella enterraba las uñas en su hombro, el camino del Uzumaki continuó hasta sus pechos, sin duda eran más grandes que los de Sakura, nunca habían tenido sexo, pero en algunas ocasiones los besos llegaban un poco más lejos, pero en ese momento su novia era lo que menos le importaba.

-Ah Naruto..-gimió la Yamanaka.

Eso sólo logró que Naruto se animara más y olvidara por completo a Sakura, besó con insistencia su cuello, solo recorrió la parte expuesta de sus pechos bajando a su abdomen, el cual también llenó de besos y se aventuró más abajo, pero decidió aún no adentrarse en su intimidad, prefirió bajar aún más y llegar a sus piernas las que acarició y besó con lentitud permitiéndole y permitiéndose disfrutar de cada roce, subió de nuevo hasta su boca embriagándose de ella, callando algunos suspiros que la rubia dejaba escapar, ella se incorporó un poco y también beso su cuello sólo que se encargó que cada marca que dejaba no fuera fácil de borrar, lamio y mordisqueo su oreja escuchándolo ronronear como un gatito y ella se encontraba fascinada.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Llegaste más temprano de lo que esperábamos-

-Yo también me alegro de verte hermano-respondió sarcástico el mayor.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso-el Uchiha mayor rio por la falta de alegría de su pequeño hermano.

-No quería estar mucho tiempo lejos, algo me decía que tenía que volver pronto-el menor subió los hombros restándole importancia.

-Fui por algo de comida-mencionó alzando las bolsas que llevaba.

-Que bien porque muero de hambre-respondió sonriendo y comenzando a abrir la puerta.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Basta Ino, esto no parece correcto-dijo de repente el rubio con la respiración entrecortada.

-No hables solo actúa-respondía la ojiazul igual de acelerada que él.

Naruto retomó su labor, estaba entre sus piernas, rozando deliciosamente sus sexos, mientras intentaba desabrochar el sostén, moría de ganas por verla completamente desnuda, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía alejarse.

-Ino de verdad...-pero la rubia lo silencio con un apasionado beso.

De nuevo algo lo detuvo-basta, esto está mal..-

Esta vez no sonaba como una petición, sino como una orden, entonces lo miró a los ojos y algo dentro de ella se estremeció, ya no eran los ojos azules de su amigo lo que veía sino un par de ojos rojizos, como los de una bestia, su respiración se agitó aún más y terminó haciendo a un lado al chico y cayó de rodillas dejando salir de ella el mismo humo que había entrado hace un rato, también Naruto regresó a la normalidad y se agachó a su lado para ayudarla.

-¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!-cuestionó completamente alterado el Uchiha mayor.

Tenían rato ahí parados en la entrada de la cocina, se habían quedado helados al contemplar la escena que los rubios estaban protagonizando, Sasuke no sabía que decir suponía que eso destrozaría a su hermano e Itachi no podía creer lo que veía.

-Itachi no es lo que crees..-intentó explicar el Uzumaki aún en el suelo con la rubia.

-¿Ah no?, entonces...¿qué estaba pasando?-

-Ino bajó muy rara...-

Comenzó a explicarles lo que podía, para la mala suerte de Itachi fue demasiado detallista en su explicación, una vez que Naruto terminó la chica ya se encontraba mejor, a diferencia de Sasuke si podía recordar lo que había sucedido y se sentía completamente avergonzada, subió a vestirse y luego explicó lo sucedido en el baño.

-Maldita sea..-escupió el menor de los Uchiha.

-¿Qué demonios haremos si esa cosa puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo?-cuestionó el Uzumaki.

-No tengo idea..-reconoció el mayor.

Después de explicar lo sucedido Ino prefirió no abrir la boca, se encontraba como en shock y no pensaba con claridad.

-Debemos comer y luego descansar-comento Itachi.

-Claro necesitamos energía para enfrentar esto-aceptó Sasuke.

Caminaron a la sala y ahí comieron, estaban sumergidos en un gran silencio, no del todo incómodo aunque los ojiazules preferían huir de la mirada del otro, a diferencia de lo que Naruto creía Ino sabía que su mejor amiga había comenzado a salir con el rubio, así que no sólo se había traicionado a sí misma, a su amigo sino también a su mejor amiga, se sentía una basura y tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, comió lo más rápido posible y luego cuestionó donde dormiría, en cuanto tuvo la información casi corrió para la habitación en que lo haría, al principio Itachi había pensado que él y Sasuke compartirían recámara y que Naruto e Ino podrían compartir la otra, pero después de lo sucedido no lo veía como una buena opción, así que le dijo que durmiera en su cuarto, Sasuke lo haría con Naruto y él lo haría en la de su padre.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Hola!

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, tuve muchas actividades y no había tenido tiempo, espero que aún sigan la historia y me tengan paciencia, la historia avanza poco a poco, espero les esté gustando jeje me gustaría que me dejaran un review para saber que piensan, gracias a los que me dejaron uno en el cap anterior, saben que me motivan bastante, mil, mil gracias, nos vemos en el próximo.

Ino Asakura n_n


	12. Chapter 12

_**PECADOS**_

-Necesitamos ayuda-sentenció Sasuke mientras desayunaban en silencio en la cocina.

Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior casi no habían abierto la boca, ninguno de ellos, normalmente el Uchiha menor era el más callado, pero le había estado dando vueltas al asunto y ellos eran unos inexpertos, que quizás nunca hubieran creído en eso si no lo estuvieran viviendo, así que consultar con alguien que si supiera podría ayudarles.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó su hermano al no haber respuesta de los rubios.

-No lo sé, esas personas que se dedican a lo sobrenatural-

-Yo tengo una prima que se dedica a ello-comentó el rubio.

-¿Y si es de fiar?-cuestionó el mayor, intentaba no hablarle mal al chico pero después de verlo casi comiéndose a la chica que le gustaba le costaba bastante no ser grosero.

-Claro, bueno yo no le creía mucho, para mí todo esto no era verdad, pero ahora que lo he vivido comprendo muchas cosas que ella me decía, es como una especie de vidente-

-No perdemos nada con ir a verla-comentó el hermano menor.

-Bien, suban a cambiarse e iremos a ver a la prima de Naruto-todos asintieron y subieron a vestirse.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Hola Karin-chan-saludo el rubio a su prima, una chica delgada y alta con gafas y cabello rojo.

-Hola Naruto-kun-respondió ella.

-Mira te presento, él es Itachi, Sasuke e Ino, son amigos míos y necesitamos consultarte unas cosas-

-Lo sé-todos la miraron sorprendidos-los rodea un aura muy oscura, se siente la maldad enseguida con sólo verlos, pero pasen, veremos que está pasando y como puedo ayudarlos-entraron y se acomodaron en los sillones-bueno entonces díganme ¿cómo puedo ayudarles?-

-Karin...verás..nos han pasado cosas muy extrañas...-

El rubio explicó lo sucedido desde su perspectiva y lo que a él le había pasado, después le siguieron los hermanos Uchiha y al final la Yamanaka.

-Ya veo..-su rostro se mostraba preocupado-¿podrían decirme cuáles son sus apellidos?-

Al principio se desconcertaron por la pregunta pero al final respondieron.

-Esto está mal...-susurró la chica de anteojos poniéndose de pie y caminando por el salón con la mano en la barbilla-debo llamar a tía Kushina-

-No, si recurrí a ti es porque te tengo confianza, no hagas esto-suplico el rubio preocupado.

-No es que quiera delatarte Naruto, lo que pasa es que hay cosas que deben saber y que sé que tus padres te podrán explicar mejor que yo-el rubio puso mala cara y asintió.

Los cuatro se quedaron sentados sin saber que hacer mientras Karin hablaba con los padres de Naruto.

-Bien, ya hable con ellos te estarán esperando en tu casa, ahí obtendrán muchas respuestas, pero antes debo darles unas cosas-salió de la habitación y regresó con un montón de collares extraños-esto les servirá de protección, son una especie de amuletos-les dio los collares con dijes extraños-estos no serán suficientes para lo que van a enfrentar, pero podrían ayudarles aunque sea un poco, les diré algo-de repente se puso muy seria-tengan mucho cuidado, las cosas que los persiguen no son espíritus cualquiera, son muy peligrosos, deben estar juntos, no sólo ustedes, las otras dos personas involucradas que siguen con vida también deben estar con ustedes, también están en gran peligro-todos asintieron-algo más, déjame ver tu brazo-

La chica así lo hizo y la pelirroja colocó las palmas sobre el brazo y una especie de luz verdosa apareció entre la extremidad y las manos provocando que una especie de sensación de bienestar apareciera en el brazo de Ino, después la chica de lentes se encargó del yeso y la rubia en cuanto éste cedió movió su brazo sorprendida de ya no sentir dolor.

-Muchas gracias-

-No es nada, tendrás que estar lo mejor posible para enfrentar todo esto-

La rubia asintió y los demás se levantaron dispuestos a marcharse, irían lo más pronto posible a ver a la familia de Naruto, la conversación con la pelirroja sólo había creado más interrogantes.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Mamá ya estoy en casa-saludó el rubio al llegar.

-Naruto me tenías muy preocupada-expresó Kushina abrazándolo.

-Perdón mamá, no sabía si me creerías-

-Pero claro que lo haría, eres mi hijo y sé cuándo mientes y cuando no-el ojiazul sonrió.

-Perdón que presione, pero la prima de Naruto dijo que ustedes podrían darnos respuestas-intervino el pelinegro mayor.

-Claro-la pelirroja sonrió rendida, no quería hablar de ello pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo-siéntense, es una historia larga...-


	13. Chapter 13

_**PECADOS**_

-Hace años se libró una gran guerra contra espíritus malignos que querían adueñarse del mundo, eran seres de enorme poder-comenzó a relatar Kushina.

-Se crearon entonces grupos para enfrentarlos, gente con características especiales para hacerles frente-continuó Minato.

-Estas personas juntaron sus habilidades para crear un plan para encerrar a estos seres-siguió la madre de Naruto-en ese entonces la gente tenía el conocimiento para liberar energía por medio de técnicas, algunas podían utilizarlas para curar a otros y otras para atacar-

-Pero estos seres querían adueñarse también de algo que a ellos les era imposible tener-el ojiazul mayor hizo una pausa-un cuerpo, al ser sólo masas de energía no podían tener una vida como la de un humano y eso les molestaba, además que en su forma natural les costaba aún más controlarse-

Todos miraban a los señores Namikaze muy atentos, el relato sonaba por demás fantástico, pero en esos momentos podían creer cualquier cosa.

-Al final las personas pudieron controlarlos y sellarlos, entonces se crearon templos que se encargarían de mantener vigilados a estos seres, pero tiempo después lograron liberarse con ayuda de humanos estúpidos que creyeron que les darían poder y les perdonarían la vida solo a ellos, provocaron de nuevo el caos-los ojos de Kushina se cristalizaron levemente-mucha gente murió en aquel entonces, amigos y seres queridos dieron su vida para volver a capturar a estas criaturas-

-Ahora querrán saber qué tienen que ver ustedes en todo esto, pues bien..-un suspiro largo salió de los labios del rubio mayor-ustedes no fueron elegidos al azar, sus familias han sido participes de estos conflictos por generaciones, las familias Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Haruno y Yamanaka son ancestrales, y cada una tiene una habilidad de la cual estas criaturas han querido adueñarse conforme a las habilidades que ellas mismas poseen-

-¿Qué son esas criaturas?-cuestionó el Uchiha mayor.

-Demonios, para ser más exactos, se conocen como pecados capitales-respondió el Namikaze asombrando a todos.

-¿Pecados capitales?-preguntó la rubia que exceptuando lo que le había platicado a Karin no había abierto la boca para decir absolutamente nada más.

-Así es, en la escala de demonios son los de mayor rango-respondió esta vez la peliroja.

-¿Cómo es posible?-cuestionó el pelinegro mayor.

-Son seres que existen desde hace muchísimos años-

-¿Cómo es que ustedes saben todo esto?-volvió a interrogar la ojiazul.

-Porque la segunda pelea fue no hace mucho, a tus padres también les tocó enfrentar la amenaza, así como a Tsume, Hiashi, Mebuki, Kizashi, Fugaku y Mikoto-los pelinegros se sorprendieron al oír el nombre de sus padres, no imaginaban que ellos pudieran estar involucrados en algo así y entonces algo hizo click en la cabeza del mayor de los Uchiha.

-¿Hace cuánto fue esa pelea?-cuestionó.

-Aproximadamente unos veinte años-respondió la mujer.

-Veinte...-susurró el pelinegro llevando su mano a la barbilla analizando la respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede Itachi?-le preguntó su hermano preocupado al ver su semblante.

-Fue hace veinte años que mamá murió...-el menor se dio cuenta que tenía razón y la peliroja asintió bajando la mirada en señal de tristeza

-Mi mamá también murió hace veinte años...-expresó la rubia con los ojos llorosos ahora entendiendo que había pasado con su madre, al menos ahora sabía que no había muerto por su culpa ya que según lo que su padre le había dicho ella había muerto cuando la dio a luz.

-Así es muchachos...sus madres fueron mujeres muy valientes que lamentablemente se fueron antes de tiempo...-respondió Kushina entristecida pues ambas mujeres habían sido sus amigas.

-Deben irse muchachos y esconderse en el templo Aokigahara, les daré un mapa para que ubiquen el lugar, allí les darán comida y protección mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de este asunto-apuntó el rubio mayor interrumpiendo el momento de nostalgia evitando así que el ánimo decayera aún más.

-Sí, ustedes han crecido en un momento de paz, no tienen idea de cómo enfrentar algo así y esas cosas no dudaran en tomarlos, ya lo han hecho y sin duda volverán a intentarlo, ya se han llevado a algunos de ustedes, una Inuzuka, una Hyuga y una Haruno, no les demos más armas-pidió la señora Namikaze.

-Además al menos uno de ellos esta de nuestro lado y así se ha mantenido por varias generaciones-Kushina miró molesta a su marido, eso era algo que estaba de más.

-¿De qué hablas papá?-preguntó el rubio menor.

-Sé que a tu madre le molestara que tu sepas esto, pero creo que debes saberlo, en tu interior hijo reposa uno de ellos, quizás el de mayor fuerza, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en el proceder de sus hermanos así que nos ha ayudado a mantenerlos a raya, ellos le temen por lo tanto se mantendrán al margen de ti, pero debes tener cuidado porque ellos intentaran sacarlo para acabar con él, es un impedimento para cumplir su cometido-el rubio menor quedó sin habla, no podía digerir lo que acababa de oír.

-Entonces fue eso lo que te hizo reaccionar aquella ocasión-comentó la ojiazul-esa vez la cosa que estaba dentro de mí al sentir esa presencia literalmente tembló y entonces huyó-

-Supongo que sí...-respondió Naruto aun asimilando la confesión.

-Así es, los demás le tienen mucho miedo, como sea puede ser una ayuda, pero ahora saben dentro de quien esta sellado así que querrán deshacerse de él-apuntó Minato-así que hijo, debes estar atento y andar con mucho cuidado-

-¿Cómo es que esta sellado dentro de mí?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Yo era la encargada de cuidar de él, pero al embarazarme de ti el sello se debilitó, lo que era muy peligroso así que tu bisabuela Mito nos ayudó para que al momento del parto éste fuera sellado en ti, supusimos que no habría problema si tú no lo sabías, aparentemente las cosas permanecerían en paz, ya que tu llegaste cuando supuestamente la guerra había terminado-explicó brevemente la peliroja.

-Entiendo..-

-Lo mejor es que acudan por los chicos que estuvieron con ustedes ese día del bosque-expresó el ojiazul mayor ya que le desesperaba saber que su hijo estuviera en peligro, entre más rápido hicieran las cosas y estuvieran en el templo, mejor.

-¡Claro Hanabi y Kiba deben saber todo esto e irse con nosotros!-señaló la rubia.

-Así es, la chica Hyuga está en un hospital y en cuanto al Inuzuka se ha mantenido escondido en un motel a las afueras de la ciudad, les apuntare ambas direcciones-inquirió la peliroja.

-¿Cómo saben dónde se encuentran?-preguntó el Uchiha menor.

-Ah, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta que algo raro pasaba con Naruto nos pusimos a investigar que estaban haciendo él y sus amigos y así supimos que ustedes permanecían juntos, las muertes de las dos jóvenes y la desaparición de Sakura ya lo sabíamos, por las noticias y, solo faltaban ellos dos así que rastreamos los lugares por donde habían estado hasta que dimos con ellos, Hiashi se ha encargado de mantener muy bien oculta a su hija, pero creo que estará mejor en el templo-explicó rápidamente la mayor.

-Bien, entonces debemos irnos, Naruto de una vez empaca todo lo que vayas a necesitar, los demás iremos por lo necesario y nos veremos en media hora de nuevo aquí-pidió el Uchiha mayor y los demás lo hicieron.

-¿Estarás bien yendo sola?-le cuestionó el pelinegro mayor a Ino.

-Sí, sólo iré por lo esencial y le dejaré una nota a mi padre para que no se preocupe, estaré bien-respondió y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Itachi temía que si la dejaba sola un momento algo podía pasarle y si eso ocurría jamás podría perdonárselo, insistió un poco más pero al final aceptó que fuera sola, sin más que hacer subió al auto junto a Sasuke para ir con él por lo necesario.

Sé que no tengo excusa, ha pasado casi medio año desde mi última actualización, sólo les pido una disculpa…enserio he tenido veinte mil cosas que hacer y no había tenido tiempo ni de revisar los capítulos que ya tenía escrito, sólo les pido paciencia, no abandonaré, se los aseguro, solo no podre actualizar muy seguido…pero me esforzare porque no pase más de un mes entre actualizaciones, agradezco a los que aún siguen la historia y a los que me dedicaron un bonito review, también a los que continúan en el anonimato, adelante escriban un review para conocer si les gusta o no y si aún hay gente que sigue el fic, lo quiero hasta la próxima! ;)

 _Ino Asakura n_n_


End file.
